Sedai Toresu (Generation traces)
by comicshop199
Summary: Koregaia and his brother Kojaro is keeping a secret for the others in their class, but when the two cousins Kishogara and Norehimo join in the class it all turns to something else. And that isn't helped by the fact that two teenagers have to join the fight when they discover what happened when one of them is kidnapped as a scheme to lure them into the group
1. The class cousins

**I haven't really been hesitating now. I just hope that the characters and the story line to the beginning is worth your reading and that you like it. I've been writing a lot on the story that've as I read this have reached over 24k. **

**Emil: As long as it's interesting. But this is a side story for the Vocaloid story isn't it?**

**Why are you here…I don't even need any assistants for this story.**

**Emil: Just want to hear their opinions on the story.**

**Okay…I could tell you later anyway…**

**Emil: Well that doesn't matter, so read!**

**What he said…and I own all characters in the story. Just so you know…**

**Emil: Except for later on…**

**Yeah…but they'll notice by the sudden disclaimer in that case.**

* * *

**PART ONE: Unleashing your own energy**

**Chapter 1: Wishful thought**

**Day 0**

The sun broke through his window in the morning, not letting him stay asleep any longer. When letting out a yawn he looked out the window, rubbing his eyes to help himself getting up. He wanted nothing but falling asleep again but his brother in the bed above him didn't let him sleep anymore, shaking him like he did every morning.

" Why won't you let me sleep even 'one' morning?" he complained, knocking the brothers hands away from him. He quickly jumped down from his bed, looking at his brother in a hesitating kind of way.

" Guess three times why I won't let you sleep! It's school! Come on…weren't you all excited about getting to know who the new student in our class is?" He sighed at the brothers comment and just laid back on his pillow, not paying any attention to his brother glaring at him.

" I'm tired…and not in the mood…you know what I'm like when I'm irritated on something"

He just looked at his brother, not wanting to reveal the sudden aggression building up inside him.

" Well I'm going now…what would you do if you liked the new student?" He looked at his brother completely now, still in his bed but paying high attention to his words.

" What do you know? Do you know if it even is a girl or not? Kojaro what do you know about it? Do you even know what type I like!?" he knew that going against Kojaro at this time was a stupid idea, knowing what strength both of them possessed.

" Hai, hai…you just don't like the fact that I know more about her…ne, Koregaia nii-san?" he sighed at his brothers comment.

´_What he's saying is kinda true…I don't like what he knows or the way he finds those things out either…it just isn't funny when hearing him say things that I didn't know about before, it's pissing me off!_ ´ His eyes slowly turned into a more amber like color. Making his normal green eyes fade away.

" Look I'm sorry nii-san but it's true isn't it? Come on lets just go…nee?"

The two of them arrived at the school twenty minutes before they start as usual, being met by one of their classmates

" Hooooooi! Kojaro-san! Koregaia-san!" she screamed forwards them, running up to their side. They looked at each other with a confused look, then turned her way. Her long red hair was put up in a ponytail, all matching with her red school uniform and ruby like eyes. But what they didn't understand was how she could know their names,when not even having met her before.

" Hoi…why are you looking at me like that!? Hoi!…Mendoksee…" she looked annoyed at the two brothers standing in front of her, acting like they didn't even know her. Of course, the recent actions that happened to the two was something they hadn't told anybody except the closest friends as they thought, missing out on telling her.

First they weren't aware of what've happened at all, until Koregaia just thought of something, turning to the girl in front of them. Neither of them were sure why they only had forgotten about her after the incident, if not it was for the fact that she could've been involved in it. Unsure on themselves they started to tell her what had happen to them after the sudden incident during the break. How they somehow had forgotten about her, the only thing they recognized was her hair and personality. Knowing her she'd understand quickly, even after Kojaro pulled his brother with him forwards their first class for the day. They quickly took their seats when they came into the class, the girl they met in the entrance soon behind them. Her usual seat was next to the window, but for some reason two seats were left empty by the window and made it so she had to move to sitting behind Kojaro. She didn't really mind sitting behind him, both of the brothers were good company during lessons or breaks even though it all would change from now on.

The teacher came into the class, asking everybody who weren't already sitting to sit down on their seats.

" A bit changes have happened from what I said before the break. We'll have two cousins starting in our class from now on, please keep them company and help them with what they need. You can come in now!" she turned against the door in the classroom that slowly opened, two boys coming into class. One had orange spiked hair, not further down than to his neck, matching orange eyes fitting in with him. The other one creeped most students out when he came in, even more so when they saw his eyes. Black as the night, hair dimmed and white almost like he'd been aged on the outside but not on the inside. Some of the students looked at him shocked and watched as they wrote their names on the blackboard.

One of them spook up at last when both had turned against the class,

" Yo! Watashi Norehimo Nakatsu-desu! Yorushiku!" Everybody looked at each other, all with confused looks.

" Hoi Nakatsu! they aren't japanese…we're not in Japan anymore…" the one who seemed to be Nakatsu scratched his back with a slight smile on his face,

" Wari, wari! I'm Norehimo Nakatsu! I'm glad to meet you all and I hope we can get along well!" he shined up in a bright smile, doing the peace sign with his hands. It showed sign that he was a lazy but cheery boy and would probably catch attention from most of the class.

" I'm Kishogara Zejuto and tend to be by myself…unless with this idiot" he said, rubbing his cousins head hard, " I want to keep it that way, unless I ask different…I don't want to take count on people who ask me unworthy questions, meaning I'm not going to answer to question I don't think suits…but we can at least get to know each other and have a great time together" not only did he make the whole class go quiet but also made them look rather scared of him.

´_What are those two doing…they're not suppose to act like that right? I mean it's not like that's a normal class presentation…geez…_´ The thought struck Kojaro on telling his thoughts out loud but held it back in order not to provoke Zejuto, knowing from his speech that he was serious with most things he said. Sometimes joking but never taking anything as a joke because…he didn't allow jokes said to him. Not if they weren't necessary and he didn't take most things seriously, if not about schoolwork.

" O…kay…go ahead and take your seats. They're right next to the window in the far back!" the teacher pointed against the seats, the two newcomers walking over to them and taking their seats.

´_Hmm…? Koregaia what are you doing? Is something wrong with them?_´ He looked at his brother in front of him, noticing that his eyes were amber colored.

´_Not a word right now nii-san…we'll talk with them during lunch_´ Because of the recent changes they've had, their minds got connected somehow making them able to talk for themselves in a new kind of way.

They knew that sooner or later they had to tell more about it, and before they knew it they were standing right in front the table were Zejuto and Nakatsu both were eating their lunch.

"Can we sit down?" Koregaia asked them, no response. He asked them again, this time Nakatsu looking up.

" Huh? Oh sorry…we didn't really pay attention, sure sit down!" Kojaro and Koregaia both sat down in front of them at the round table,

"Yorushiku! Bokua Koregaia!" he said, stretching his hand forwards Nakatsu. " Eh!…Kore…gaia?…hoi…Zejuto!" his cousin looked up at Nakatsu, his eyes telling a long story of suffering. Pain and sorrow, despair and feelings. "Naniyo?" he asked him. Nakatsu only leaned a little closer to him, whispering something to him. "I think that he's one of them…" Zejuto's eyes snapped open, his eyes clearly turing forwards his cousin with a shocked expression showing in his face. Then when he turned forwards Koregaia and Kojaro he slightly smiled.

" Looks like we finally meet them I guess…" Koregaia and Kojaro both starred at him, seeing how his eyes turned clear and normal. Like he'd been in a different kind of 'mode' ,of sorts, all the time.

He focused his look a little, then closed his eyes. In like an instant his hair color changed into a matching orange kind of tone to his cousin. Nakatsu beamed up against the two, rushed to their back and launched his arms around their necks.

" Heh! Yorushiku Kazeto-" Kojaro looked at his brother covering Nakatsu's mouth.

" Don't…mention our…last name…" his eyes were amber colored, meaning he was clearly scanning him.

" Geez Nakatsu…you know very well that they aren't allowed to mention their last name…and even more so…I know for a fact that you're wondering how we know about you. Well…your name kinda gave it a way directly" Both of the brothers couldn't stop themselves from sighing at his comment.

" I guess it really was to easy then…just promise not to tell anybody…our family secrets are to stay secret…"

´´_we know much about you…Kazetora Koregaia_´´ They looked at each other, all with some sort of painful energy gathering in them…

" W…what is this!?" he asked shocked.

´´_We'll be waiting at the gates to the holy grounds, come from the north path_´´ he looked at the others, his face showing how stunned he is over the sudden voice telling him those lines.

Koregaia wasn't the only one affected by the voice, some around the school dinning hall looked their way, same expression as the four. Nakatsu felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see who it was.

" Ano sa…what was that voice? It looks like you four were caused by it as well…I was told to show up at the holy grounds from the north path…" he widened his eyes at her words,

" Wait are you serious!? I was told to come from the south path!" others started looking their way, some walking even closer.

" Hoi, Himori…you know a lot about history things right?" a girl looked at one of her friends with a clueless look in her eyes.

" I know that I understand some ancient languages but I don't know anything about a holy ground…to think it would be something like that. But what was that voice?…Who did it belong to?…And how did it know our names?" the other nodded as agreeing to her, yet the four boys at the table didn't move a muscle.

" You two had the same voice…didn't you?" Koregaia turned against Kojaro and Zejuto, both slowly nodding. They knew that they were going to do something if they heard a voice like that.

´_This is the kind of thing that makes us having to do something…that means I'll have to use my strengths and show the two of them what happen…nothing's the same anymore, but…how did I get…that?_´

**That's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Emil: That was only the first basic…in other words, the beginning.**

**Nothing will be the same after that.**


	2. The plan of capture

**Koregaia already have it all started doesn't he?**

**Emil: Well I guess that's true…**

**So then, on to the next! Chapter 2! I own everything except later told appearance of three known Vocaloids!**

**Emil: Anyway…read!**

A passing student slightly looked their way, wondering what she would have to do next. The recent message she gave them was nothing compared to what was waiting for them. It could at least had started better than this. Her lips started to tremble as she looked his way. Something was different with Zejuto than the other three, but if he had noticed it himself was another question. It didn't take long before Nakatsu noticed the green haired teenager girl and looked at her. He waved a hand, telling her to come closer.

" Hoi Nakatsu…naniyo, anata?" It was Zejuto who said it, more likely scolding him. It made it even more obvious that something wasn't right if he did like that.

´_More over…why did he wave over a girl in our class for?_´ Koregaia couldn't help himself but to think the thought on why he did it. Almost wanting to class Nakatsu as a perv but locked the thought inside as ridiculous.

" N-nani?" the girl said, being the shyest girl in the class it wasn't surprising to see her slightly blushing just when somebody wanted to talk with her. People tend to think that she usually's all alone. But judging by her name and looks Koregaia only thinks that it's a normal nervous reaction when talking to people rather than people not talking with her at all.

" Wait a minute here…" he quietly said. Several people of those around them had already started realizing the same thing, Zejuto already had noticed it when she said the first letter to her words.

" Yoruka…Yagimogashi…" he quietly said, some reacted to his words as well. He stood up from his seat and walked up to her, she only getting more nervous than before.

" Who gave you the message to transfer to us? And how did you do it?" she tried to get away but Zejuto grabbed her hand to make her stop.

" Yoruka…forgive me for this, but I'm going to send something to you…" he pulled her closer to him, a finger touching by her forehead. Her face almost at once turning red.

Some in the hall started talking with each other, wondering what he was doing. Yoruka herself started shaking madly.

" Yamero!" she let out a sudden high voice, clutching her head in pain.

´´_The past may be different…but it won't change the future on your desires! A living hell both in your dreams and your waked up state. Nothing is going to change the fact of your future role…the role of a punisher, no a deep punishment is more feeble…don't you think?_´´ Zejuto removed his finger, helping her keep balance instead because of the message.

" I'm not really sure what you heard in your mind…I only tried to reflect your worst fears…nothing else really…Honto, Gome ne…Setaini taskena kimi…Wakatayo?" she looked at him with still really shaking eyes, barley able to stand up but slowly nodded to him.

" Arigato…bokua Tomodatchi" he slightly smiled at her comment, some of the girls around the dinning hall getting jealous over how lucky she was, or that they thought he looked cool in some kind of way.

Koregaia stood from his chair, fists tightened hard against the table. He got several looks at him, but he didn't care at all.

" Everybody who heard the message from Yoruka, as it seems, step forth" Half of those around them took a step forward. The others obviously having been confused all the time.

" Kojaro…Nakatsu…Zejuto…meet me outside after school…the rest of you…find out exactly what these 'Holy Grounds' are…Himori…Yoruka…I want to talk with you two now…Zejuto…take your cousin back to class, Kojaro you follow them" His brother protested hard over his words and asked why he couldn't talk to them as well.

" It's better if you just…don't listen to this!" he stood there, not reacting at all.

" You…aren't…you know that it's not possible! They'd never allow you t-!"

" Listen to me! I know that I'll never get away from it at home! But I'm still going to…well not now…I just want them to get ready…" Himori and Yoruka looked worried at him, starting to realize it wasn't something good that he was planning. Himori wanted to believe that he wouldn't do something bad, but the doubt started to take control of her feelings.

Himori took in act and walked up to Koregaia, looking him deep in his eyes. He was taller than her so it felt a little embarrassing for her when being this close to him.

" Ano…Koregaia-san…what did you want to talk to us about?" she looked behind him, Kojaro's amber-like eyes being the last thing she saw. Yoruka stayed behind them both, head hanging low as if she didn't want to be seen.

" I only want to quickly talk with you two…mostly with you Himori-san…" she trembled harshly. ´What does he want to talk about? I'm getting more and more scared over what it is the more I stay here!´ Himori complained to herself.

" Listen…all you Himori-san need to know, is that I want you to be in the park after school…get there as soon as possible…I'll talk to you, Yoruka-san now…" her eyes snapped open and her body, starting to shake at once. Himori walked up to her and made her calm down, then headed against the door but stopped next to Koregaia and Whispered to him,

" I think I now know what's going on…I'll tell you more in the park!" she dashed off after her words, Koregaia just slightly looking her way before looking at Yoruka again.

"…I…I…Koregaia-san kite…I know that you don't like I said that in all your minds…b…but…I was only told this time…I was told to go into the room when many were gathered…I…didn't know that he would do that…to assemble you all…" he walked closer to her, looking deep in her eyes. She shrugged and took several steps backwards, colliding with a table in the dinning hall. Koregaia quickly rushed to her and helped her regain balance after colliding with the table and almost falling. " H-h-h-how d-d-did you g-g-get here s-so fast!?" she got more and more nervous for the more time she was closer to him.

" Relax…it's a long story…and I don't really want to tell others about it…maybe some other time!" he helped her fully stand up, then sat down on the closest chair in the room.

" Please sit down…" he said to her, placing hand on the chair next to him. She gulped at first, wanting to run away from everything. But gave in and sat down on the chair, his eyes locking themselves at hers.

" Yoruka-san…it's not that I'm angry at you for giving us the message…I'm worried…worried over you…yes I know that it's kinda sudden as a thought, but you were called by somebody who told you to make sure to enter a room where everyone was gathered…he'd take care of the rest…did you recognize the voice?" she thought for a moment, then shocked her head. She didn't know who it was or what he wanted, but she could put clear that he was talking from a echoing place, 'cause she heard his voice several times.

" I…don't know the voice…it sounded like he was talking through a place that easily gives of an echo but I'm not sure…"

´_Sou ka…then that would mean that the place he is in have lots of free space or is really big…one of them is correct…but what did he mean by Holy Ground in that case? None of it makes sense…Himori-san said she'd figured something out…well she thought she had figured something out…I hope she was right_´

A quick thought completely disappeared as the school bell rang. They both looked at each other, before rushing off to their next class. The following rest of the day didn't really hit in at all, he barley remembered any of the words the teacher told the class. Most would try to focus but had a hard time when half of the class was caused by the voice. ´What's going on here? Who was the one who told her that?´ he slightly looked over at Yoruka's seat, to surprise she being one of the few to actually still being able to focus on the lessons.

´_What was it all suppose to mean?…Holy Grounds…north path…south path…is there a west and east path as well?…I think there is but, what is the purpose on calling us there? And why does it seem like everything we do leads to a living hell…nothing but problems…all the time!…Do I really have to keep using the one spell that I wasn't allowed to use? Is this what was the purpose? No it's something else…something else entirely_´ What ever was the cause of it then he wanted to find out about it.

Why she was used like that, and for what purpose. Nakatsu was reading in something that had a strange title on it. ´_ Rekishi-teki ibutsu, whatever that means…_´ Himori made a quick tap on Kojaro's shoulder. He looked behind him. seeing how bored she seemed to be. Yet she gave him a note, curiously he accepted the note but still had to many thoughts in mind to focus.

"_ Come with your brother to the park after you've been talking with the ones from class. Bring Nakatsu and Zejuto as well. I think you all four should hear about it_" was what the note said. He quickly looked back at her, before nodding to the note and agreeing to her. The lesson sure was boring, and something didn't seem right with class today. No it was about the thing happening outside that was the cause. Koregaia, Zejuto, Kojaro…they were all sure of the fact, that was causing the whole class to stay quiet. Changed everything, and so on.

The last lesson for the day seemed to be over quickly, everybody from before mostly already standing outside the school.

" Everybody here right now…listen well…Himori is on her way to the park waiting for me, with more information on these Holy Grounds that we've heard from the voice. On the same time have Yoruka here confirmed that the voice that told her to do the message was in some sort of place where it easily echoes. We want to find out what kind of room that is don't we?" A boy around a year older than the four stepped forward, speaking in a clear loud voice.

" I might be able to help on that front" extremely quiet whispering was heard throughout the school yard, among the two hundred students standing around the four teenagers.

" Please listen! No interruptions!…everybody here knows that there's no really large but empty places in this city…well…here's my guess…three blocks south from here, at the park there's rumored to be a hidden passage to a empty factory…is supposed to have been used a long long time ago by the first people that ever sat there foot here…it's ancient…said to haven't been used for four thousand years but is still intact due to renovations and structure keeping"

The mass of people seemed really few due to the quiet feeling that they gave. Nobody was talking, everybody was listening. That is until Zejuto spoke up,

" Okay…everybody here listen! There's a high chance that the place we're looking for in true self lies below that park…it's our job to find the passage and descend down to the supposed factory! We don't know what can happen…it might even be dangerous…witch is why…we'll split up in four" The four teenagers standing in the middle of the circle of students all looked at each other.

" Sure! Can we handle fifty each?" Kojaro spoke up to the black haired teenager.

" Yes…we have to…" he answered. The students looked at them questioning,

" How come you four are going to lead us?" one of them said, the four looked at each other before they all nodded. Nobody reacted at first but all except the other three reacted harshly as Zejuto's clothing and hair, started to swirl without any wind creating cracks in the ground. More cracks started appearing, the ground collapsing around the students.  
" The darkness is my home…my domain…I've been bound to it since birth…'Kishogara'…the ancient word for 'shade'…" it was nothing more then a whisper, but was surrounding the entire area. Everything returned to normal again, not a single remaining crack from what he did.  
" Um…are you saying that…you can handle…mahou?" he sighed and looked as his cousin.  
" Him? We all four can!" Nakatsu told the girl asking Zejuto.  
" Lightning fold…" sparks began clinging on to Nakatsu's hair, evolving into strong shockwaves.  
" Our relatives were powerful…since the fact stands…that Zejuto's father…is brother to my mother…then think about our grand parents…" the mass of students started talking a few steps backwards.  
" Please there's nothing to worry about…"  
" What about you two then!? Can you do magic as well!?" one of the students were pointing directly at Kojaro and Koregaia, almost as trying to force the answer out of them.  
" Come on…can it hurt telling them…Kazetora…" half of the group, the ones who were closest to them. Was shaking…  
Some wanted to run at the thought,

´_Kazetora!? They're ancient! Historical! Powerful! They know all kinds of magic!…These two were…Kazetora's all this time…?_´ ´_What are they doing here!? They could've been anywhere else! Why our school!?_´

" It takes sorrow and pain…to get away from a life in a curse…we two may have been living off of that line. Living inside a curse, that we escaped from barley a year ago! This is our time to give our all!" Koregaia did he's best to calm them down,

" It isn't always…so great being a Kazetora…it's just something we've lived with…me…and my brother too" he looked at Kojaro,

" We haven't always wanted it this way…people have different natures…all of us do…nobody have the same…I'm not saying that we're going to train you in magic or something…it's rather hard doing that…but we're going to need your help to fulfill the purpose…of all our…hopes…dreams…desires…they're three ornamental omens…there's nothing we can do to change them, without help…you wanted me to show you what we could do?…I wouldn't want that yet…only if I really didn't have a choice but to do it…" he sat down on the grass at the school field, head hanging low as if in pain.

" We should all get going! The park is probably hiding something, and we need to reach that place…in hope that it's the right place and that it exists…lets go!" Kojaro spoke up to the mass of students, most students following the three at once. three/forth parts of the mass followed. The remaining fifty was standing right in front of Koregaia, one of the girls walking up to him and stretching out her hand. He looked up and accepted the hand to help him up,

" Arigato…Yoruka-san…mina! If the key is the park then we have to go there! We don't know what can happen, and probably won't get to know what's fully happening even if go there…we'll have to find that out on our own! And when time draws near…the paths of judgment shall open…"

´_All since we arrived at the school we've been treated different…nobody knew our last name, not even our close friends…we tried to hide it all along…only to end up having to tell them the truth just because of somebody leaking out the name to them…two hundred students…am I really supposed to command all these persons on my own? Fifty persons each…four commanders…four magic users…they can only use some kind weapon i guess…it's out only choice…_´

They headed forwards the park, along with the other one-hundred-fifty-three students following the others.

´_It must look strange to them, how two-hundred-four students are all heading forwards the same park_´ None the less they continued forwards the park, knowing that they weren't going to meet somebody without tricks. What if the whole thing was a trick, and they didn't know why they've been caused by it. A march against a passageway, with more puzzles than the pyramids of Egypt together. What they didn't know however was that the meeting they had outside the school wasn't unheard by others. Inside the school in the entrance before the clubrooms, a person standing at the window, seeing the mass of students leave the school grounds and heading forwards the park.

" What do you want to do about it sir?" a boy in the others age looked at them an starring outside the window. The uncomfortable feeling the person was giving off made signs of an evil force inside him, lurking in his shadows.

" We need a decoy to get that nasty Kazetora Koregaia out of the way, that'll slow down their project quite a bit…in the park. A girl in his class, Kumonashi Himori, is waiting for him…get her! Red long hair in a ponytail with matching eyes. Give her to me…and it should all be perfect for the plan of ours" he looked out the window again, his black hair and matching black eyes without pupils swirled a bit, the slight wind having reached through the half open window. His will of hatred and anger beating fast inside him. His feelings long gone, only now following a trace of shadows to eliminate his target. A boy with same kind of black hair, weakly green colored eyes and a fear for damaged companions.

" Understood…my lord…" the man slowly walked away, entering the shadows of the different rooms at school. A nasty reunion was at hand…

**Emil: That guy is kinda creepy…**

**You mean the one with a body covered in shadows?**

**Emil: No I meant the servant…who do you think I'm talking about!? Though Zejuto isn't exactly so friendly it seems…**

**Emil: And what's with Nakatsu reminding me of Zelos?**

**Why would he remind you of Zelos? The playful yet lazy personality?**

**Emil: Yeah, I guess…**

**Anyway tell me what you want to do through PM or Review…I just want you all to know about this story…**

**Emil: Yeah…well…on to get chapter 3 ready…**

**Yep! That'll be easy!**


	3. The park and the ruins at the storage

**As you can see the first two chapters were the first chapter…**

**Emil: This is the start of the actual second chapter! A mystical meeting!**

**And it'll end interesting as well…and also there's a warning that there's sudden japanese here. Not exactly little either…**

**Emil: no…but translations are mentioned in the story… so just pay attention and it should be fine…**

**Otherwise, copy the japanese words into google translate. That did the translation for me…**

**Emil: Well anyway, go ahead and read!**

**Chapter 2: A mystical meeting**

**Day 0:**

The park was always desolate at the afternoon but usually was more packed at night, when loads of things happen at the park. Most people would stay away from the park at night when it turned into something far more embarrassing to do there. They all were standing in front of each other, facing the other person with their fifty students behind them. The chilling atmosphere was making some students nervous with just being there, but knew they had to do it. A teenager in the same age as Koregaia walked past the others, standing in front of them.

" If we plan on entering this 'so called' passage to the factory…then we have to search for an entrance…anything! that can be to our help…" with saying that something inside him struck, causing him to freeze completely. Then a voice echoed through all their minds.

´´_I see that you've brought many students for the project…do know that those who enter…won't come back until they have permission_´´ Confused and shocked looks spread across the group, protests being heard all over the place.

" Won't come back without permission!?"

"How stupid is that!"

"I'm not going to listen to something like that!"

" Who does he think he is!?" a voice heard only to Yoruka froze her as well,

´´_Look at all this mess…calm them down…and tell them what I'm telling you right now…before you ask of my name…I'll let you tell me under 'double K'…got it?_´´ she nodded, horrored by his words still echoing throughout her mind like gusts. She couldn't listen to the commotion anymore and walked past the others.

" Mina!" the group took silence again. The four official 'commanders' of their each group having tried to calm them down instead of yelling at the permission on leaving after you've entered.

"…Yoruka…" Himori whispered to herself, frankly enough she was the only one that heard her voice, even though frighten started to build up inside her and making her voice higher.

" Listen…I've been told by someone who calls himself 'double K'…he wants me to tell you what he tells me…so…please listen to me…and me" the group looked at her strangely, her voice and attitude having changed from the two last words in her sentence. As if they no longer belonged to her.

" Heed my voice as I guide you through the situation this world is caused in. Please listen and don't make any exceptions on trying to run, 'cause it will not be to your advantage. You all here are going to be led through the project 'Kurai tsuki no kuchiku-kan'…Dark moon destroyer…your very lives is at stake! You all stand above a hugh factory, just as one of you told it to be. The courage within all of you is lowering I see…is it because of me being here like this? Don't act like a coward just because you meet somebody special…you got four special persons right in front of you…having them as your leaders for the fifty person groups you've split up in" The tense was raising in the group. Either shocked or nervous, even some sweating expressions to be found amongst them.

" Take the two Kazetora for an example! They if anybody can help you, both in protecting yourselves and of course…to fight beside you…if you plan to escape from this destiny then you can already except death!…It's nothing but a desire over a legend really…but a powerful legend none the less…We. Have. To. Fight! We have to stay strong and fight for what we stand for! The power of bonds!"

Slight smiles started to show around the group. The feeling of worry only having been like a sudden shock over in an instant. Koregaia looked at the other three in command of a group each, them looking back at him.

" Do you know how to get into the passage?" he asked the one 'person' standing in front of him.

" I do…but it's not easy…first…I want two of your groups to come to a rundown storage south of the large corporation building. The other half can't do anything else but to search here. Kazetora Koregaia…and Norehimo Nakatsu…your groups come to the storage now!" They didn't know what to do other than nodding to him. After the one so called 'Double K' nodded back to Koregaia, Yoruka's face expression and normal look started returning. He quickly walked up to her with the bad feeling echoing through his mind, and it didn't take long before she lost balance and Koregaia quickly managed to catch her. She slowly opened her eyes, the exhaustion clearly showing in them. He looked over to Nakatsu and nodded, Nakatsu taking action.

" Koregaia's group and my group follow the lead quickly to that rundown storage! Even if we don't know what'll happen once we're there, we have to trust in words that'll one day turn back to haunt us! His words were true…Koregaia and me would know that if anybody! Zejuto and Kojaro are no exceptions either…we have to stand by the hope…of friendship and the will to go on!" he stretched his tightened fist up in the air, the others around him nodding then doing the same.

" Itoko…ki o tsukete…" Zejuto smirked back at his cousin and nodded.

" You too…show them to the right path…we'll search for the entrance here meanwhile" As Nakatsu started heading away forwards the building and south of it, several of the persons in his group followed him. Some stood still or walked another way, leaving the group completely.

" Mina…what's the matter?…Are you worried you might not be able to come back?" Kojaro had walked up to some of them, showing them a worried look.

" This isn't what you'd want to hear…but me and Koregaia have made it back from things like this before…it'll work out just fine! I promise!"

He smiled at the students he was talking to, some either not looking or nodding back.

" It isn't really that, that ´I'm` worried about…I'm worried over what's going to happen…half of Nakatsu's group just walked away didn't they…I was almost tempted to do the same…if it wouldn't be for me being worried over you guys…"

" Spoken like a real hero…that's the spirit! You just have to put emotions into those feelings! Nii-san! Take your group and quickly follow Nakatsu forwards the storage!" Koregaia nodded then waved forwards the students to follow him, his whole group walking forwards the rundown storage.

" Hoi Yoruka-san…kega wanai ka?" A boy around her age some months older maybe, walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Hmm! Henki, henki!…demo…" If she was worried or not was hard to tell, but she wasn't fully enjoying herself after what happen to her. It was like she tried to hold back how scared she really was. Guessing this, Koregaia stopped her from moving any further.

" You all go ahead…I have to talk with her…" the boy whom had talked to Yoruka nodded and headed forwards the others, Himori being the only other one that stayed.

" Yoruka…I know that it probably wasn't so funny with getting possessed like that, but that's what happens to one when letting him talk to you twice…I don't know how powerful he is or who he is…but I won't let him talk through you like that again, got it?" She looked up at Koregaia, tears she've tried to force back slowly coming.

" Hey it's not something to cry about! I'd love to help you, you know…after all…you've already been through more of this than any of us…since I'm supposed to be your leader right now I have to take responsibility and protect you…along with everyone else!" Unaware that Himori was listening to them, he quickly turned around as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

" That doesn't mean that we can't protect our leader, nee?" she smiled at him. Showing him that smile made him blush for a short moment.

" Being surrounded by girls isn't easy…is it…nii-san?" he threw a deadly glare at his brothers comment, then walking forwards his group with Yoruka and Himori on each of his side.

" Ne Koregaia…do you think it'll be dangerous?" he looked at Himori, slightly thinking on her question before answering.

" Well I don't think it'll be a walk in the park…probably full of puzzles and other things…" she nodded,

" I was just wondering…since…you're used to things like this…aren't you?" he didn't really want to answer her question, but the problem they will face aren't something that's normal between the four.

" I might be used to it…but I'm still only new to it like you two…got that?" she nodded, after Yoruka smiled at her. The walk there ended up being quiet…until they arrived. In front of the group was a massive storage, inscriptions on the wall were shown and nobody could help but widen their eyes. Koregaia and Nakatsu walked up in front of their respective groups, looking at each other then turning forwards the seventy-five students waiting for their command.

" It is time…all of you…this storage, an ancient building…is in our reach!"

" The opening of a past…another part of the map in history…we'll make that part…as we climb, the stairs of destiny!" Nakatsu looked over at Koregaia with a clear smile showing on his face.

" The project has a meaning…all mysteries does! Inside these walls are the beginning of that mystery! That we'll. Take our own route from! Clear expressions of shock I've seen on your faces…because of my clan…my family…but that's nothing but a side of my life! You…you make your own…we all do what we have to do, and follow our own choices even if they'll be dangerous…it is now…the true puzzles…begin!" He turned forwards the door, the big bronze doors slowly opening up. Koregaia and Nakatsu were the first one's to enter the building, before their groups came after them, the building getting less space in it. In the middle of the room, a swirling wind of sand covered over a rock of sorts, some sort of shapes written on it.

One after one, the students started looking around the building - facility of sorts - in order to find something that seemed out of place. Slowly he walked up to the pillar of sand around the tablet. Nakatsu right behind him, both inspecting the stone. Nakatsu stretched his hand forwards the pillar of sand, his other hand slowly glowing in an orange color. Koregaia did the same, his other hand getting a yellow shade - yet still brighter - color. First, nothing happened. Yet something had happened to the flow of sand. It had slowed down, until the sand now was spread out in the air not moving a millimeter. Koete tsūka. Yūki no shiren. Jikan no 10 ni bangō o tsuketa. Aku e no kibō. Amarini mo ōku no tsuyomi no otoko. Piramiddo. En doresu kage. Kikō - wa, sonogo no jinsei to sonzai e no tsūro no tame ni, chūi shinakereba naranai.

" These words Koregaia…can you understand them? I know it's japanese but…it's a little to hard, I haven't studied the grammar long…" Several of the students walked to the now fully visible tablet in the center of the room. A pillar raising from the ground and lifting the pillar higher up, until the sunlight from outside hit the tablet and the spell had started.

The letters started to glow, brighter and brighter. Then disappearing and re-appearing around them in the air. Some seemed scared…others tried to stay calm, or try not to get to curious over the floating letters.

" Koete tsūka. Yūki no shiren. Jikan no 10 ni bangō o tsuketa. Aku e no kibō. Amarini mo ōku no tsuyomi no otoko. Piramiddo. En doresu kage. Kikō - wa, sonogo no jinsei to sonzai e no tsūro no tame ni, chūi shinakereba naranai.…A passage beyond. Trials of courage. Numbered ten for the time. A hope for evil. A man of too much strengths. Pyramids. Endless shadows. A challenge must be taken, for the passage to life and existence afterwards." Koregaia read the text and translated it, some starting to see his eyes starting to turn into amber again like in the cafeteria. His eyes started selecting the letters around him, turning into something else.

" A suffering, that takes a challenge…to a new purpose. A fear, to not live on. An endless game of death. Anger over a great loss…or thoughts of giving in…" They looked at him strangely, wondering how he managed to find those words in the text.

A siluette appeared in front of them, nothing more but a shadow, yet still human. A single word was leaked out from the shadows mouth. The tone being silent as a whisper, but as understanding as a scream.

"…Password…?" They started giving each other strange looks, then before he knew it all eyes were turned to Koregaia.

" Koregaia…do you know?" Himori looked at him, having stood behind the two for a while. Her eyes had been fixed on Koregaia, Yoruka having looked at her sometimes and wondered what her eyes really wanted.

" The password itself is the key here…eight letters…probably an ancient word…used for this project…but what's the name…? What's the next step…?…! Sou ka…" the looks turned against him again. " Nakatsu…did you get everything I told you?" He quickly nodded, barley touching his forehead. His finger glowing as he printed the text into Koregaia's memory.

" !…Arigato…Anoligia! Miturega! Pinogiso! Kiwerana!" the shadow turned to him and held four fingers up against him. He looked at the four fingers in front of him. "…Combine them…"

**´He've done a great job for getting the code just like that…they won't have trouble finding him…and sure, helping us…but saving their very lives…it's about time they get to know…don't you think?´**

**´Not so fast…we need to confirm that they can pass through three of the ten trials ahead of them…´**

**´Gome ne…I'll be sure to be careful…They won't find out about the passage yet…or their own possibilities…´**

**`Yes…they'll wait for the proper time…´**

**I'd say that this story is getting more and more interesting…oh just so you know some words in the story that's on japanese aren't as easy to translate. And the four last words are just made-up words for a fitting password which will appear in the start of the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the third chapter of Sedai Toresu.**

**Emil: Well I think it's exciting…**

**I didn't ask for your opinion…**


	4. If it was fate, it won't be known

**The second part of the second chapter of Sedai Toresu. Namely, the fourth chapter. I'm going to cut this A/N short so you just read.**

" Anoligia…an…Miturega…tu…Pinogiso…gi…Kiwerana…na…An tugina!" The tablet on the pillar cracked at the word he said. letters starting to glow before they disappeared…Adobenchā…hachimeru. With those words, the tablet broke into pieces and the pillar disappearing down in the floor. A passage further ahead of the group started to reveal itself. some started walking up to the new passage, others waiting for Koregaia and Nakatsu to walk first.

" Teichō!" One of the students in front of the new passage said, then coming out from the group.

" Something's strange Koregaia…" he looked concerned at the student, before Nakatsu answered with -

" Strange? We got a new passage…something that'll just lead us to where we're heading…how is that strange?" He didn't have to wait long with the answer from the teen.

" It may lead down…but there's no real entrance…and nobody can fit in the small opening it created" both of them looked at each other before heading past the student and up to the new passage.

" Nobody can enter from here…what should we do, head back?" A young girl. Around two years younger than Koregaia walked up to him.

" We'll figure something out…don't worry about it…Mina!" he slowly got the attention from the group there…almost half of them were there…and considering the sudden leaving of half Nakatsu's group, it wasn't an advantage.

" Well…everybody has a saying…'luck isn't an existing part of our world'…or so I would want to think…wouldn't you?" Koregaia quickly turned around. Behind him, the once shadowed siluette looked at him.

" Your life is controlled by fate…Kazetora!" he stared at the person in front of him, his hair covered his eyes. But he could see a small faint light of red sneaking forwards, along with a evil smirk of sort.

" Kimiga shinenda…wakatayo? I'm not holding back once I get into it…so don't mess with the wrong person…I'll beat you worthy for the being I've become!" More and more worry started to spread across the room, until finally the group took steps backwards. Leaving Nakatsu, Koregaia, Himori and Yoruka in front of the enemy.

" You're playing with fire…of course if that's what you want…then I won't stop you…" he chuckled for himself…the whisper coming through all their minds.

´´_It's only a matter of time until you'll realize how foolish you've been…_´´

The park had remained rather quiet even after the two groups left. Kojaro was still trying to make some of Nakatsu's teammates change their minds. He thought he'd succeed but nobody wanted to change their minds. Zejuto was trying to be alone for a while to think it all through, but the girls in his group wanted to hang over him almost all the time. Not leaving him any time at all, so without hesitation he created a green circle below himself, warping to the tree in the center of the park.

" Kojaro…come here…now…" he looked at Zejuto's direction, getting a little worried at first but then walked up to his companion.

" What's the matter…Zejuto?" he looked concerned at his companion and waited for his answer. Zejuto looked down on the ground, before pulling himself and Kojaro to the side. A large circle appeared around the tree, covering the grass up to the rocky path. The others looked over to the circle after seeing the sudden green light. Lights, almost like stars started gathering together before actual appearances started coming forth from the gate. Kojaro only starred at his brother when he walked out from the portal, Nakatsu right behind him. Following by all their currently seventy-five members they had with them.

" We've done what we had to do…have you found anything yet?" he looked at Zejuto, Kojaro looking over at Koregaia.

" Well…we haven't really been able to find the entrance…what did you find?" he slightly gave a smile at the two before Nakatsu rushed up in front of him and told them what they'd found. He told them about the ancient storage, along with the tablets and as he said 'Koregaia's clever thinking and finding the password'.

" So everything seems to have gone okay with you all I guess…we haven't had any luck in finding the passage entrance at all…by the way what was the password?" Koregaia or Nakatsu never had to answer the two. For behind them, a shadow like a small cloud was floating above one of the largest bushes. In a clear voice, the shadow told the password Koregaia had said to a similar shadow back at the storage.

"…Antugina…" The bush the shadow was floating over started swirling. All before a green light started appearing and shoot up like a beam into the now sunsetting sky.

" I welcome you all…to the ancient cavern…the passage you all have searched for…take action in knowing that once you enter…you're not coming back until you're allowed to…Toraiaru tsūro!" the green beam disappeared, the entire park going green before everybody disappeared.

As the sight started coming too, the park was gone, a dark light covering the area instead, small inscriptions seen on the walls. Carvings in the walls, and a faint light coming from ten visible openings in the walls. In the middle of the large room a single person was seen, several small echoes heard from the ten opened passages.

" Welcome…to the main hall of this passage…you are all here due to the recent effects and changes that's starting to happen on the surface"

´_As I thought…we're below the surface…the problem is if this really was below us all this time or not…_´

" And as you can guess…as any other trial tour…it starts with trial number one! head to the passage with the starry sky to proceed…we'll meet again once you all have entered the trial…" slowly, slowly the figure faded and disappeared. Leaving the two-hundred students there with ten possible choices to enter the first trial.

" Okay we'll have to re-split ourselves…we have to split each group in two so we can search eight passages at the same time…or at least that would be the best…" however as Nakatsu had spoken and just looked at Koregaia, everything turned black. Then a single light from a single passage started glowing, small stars appearing in the big main hall.

As everything became black again in the room, the light from the passage became intense and hard to look at. The students had been wise to cover their eyes, the problem was if they were going to be able to cover their eyes and at the same time reach the trail entrance or not.

" That has to be it! Everybody we have to do this! slowly get used to the light and follow us!" Koregaia had taken in act to create a small ball of light to give them enough energy to see where they were going.

" Right! I'll close that light out…" Zejuto had started creating black clouds with his magic, the room now being black again except the light that came from Koregaia's magic. They started the walk through the starry sky cavern to the first trial, but soon some started to stop. Some wanted to turn around, others didn't hesitate to try and run ahead to get away from there faster. Even Zejuto and Koregaia whom had helped them get this far stopped now. There was nothing but a deep fall ahead of them, the shimmering from the first gate trial seen on the other side.

They looked at each other, before the voice appeared inside their heads again. This time only to the four in charge of their groups.

´´_Take the chance! Dare to risk it all…it's worthless for you to be here if you can't do even that_´´ He hesitated at first but then slowly took a step forwards, out in the middle of the open area. As his foot made contact with the same height as the platform, a shimmering light appeared and a glittering bridge revealed itself. Now he didn't hesitate to continue the path forwards the first trial. The others started to follow him, now a weird sound was heard from the gate. And as he stepped forwards what seemed to be the closed gate, letting some energy flow out of him, the gate opened. Several spiritual forms escaped from the trial gate and flew past them all, then flying through the way that they came from. The only way for them to take now was forward. The way that would take them to trial I.

* * *

He looked at his victim in front of him. The girl that he'd asked his servant to get for him. Her scream was loud and piercing, just like the wounds she'd gotten. Her school uniform was tattered. Cheeks red from tears, and eyes shaking madly.

" W…Why are you doing this!?" she yelled out, despite the urge to scream in pain and worry over the person standing in front of her. He just let a small chuckle turn into a maniacally laugh.

" Why you say! HAHAHAHAa! You seriously don't know!?" he rushed to her, pushing her into the wall even tighter, holding a hand around her neck hard. He played a little with her hair before letting go of her and letting her fall to the ground, coughing blood.

" Hey now…you seriously don't think that I did this without a reason did you? You seriously don't have any idea what's going on? Well then why don't you take a look on where you 'friends' are at this moment" He smirked at her before a dark cloud appeared in front of her, an image showing to her.

She looked in horror as Koregaia tried to walk out from the platform with nothing but air in front of him, until she instead got shocked as the glittering bridge appeared.

" K…Koregaia…onegai…please…help me…" the person in front of her gave out another loud laugh.

" Him? Help you!? You've got to be kidding me!" He pushed her up against the wall again digging in his angry glare in her horrified eyes.

" He's not rescuing cowards…and he won't even notice that you're gone until he gets her…you got that!?" he kept carrying her, but turned her head against the vision. Slowly she started to see the same ponytail like the one she has. The same school uniform that she have. It was somebody looking just like her.

" H…How did this happen!? What have you done!?" he smirked at her, holding her chin gently.

" It's surveillance…over that foul Koregaia boy you talk so much about. One would even think you like him…in more than one way. But you see…he doesn't remember you anymore…they both realized that from you knowing them…just because you keep greeting them every morning…don't you wonder what happened, to make them disappear like that?" she starred in horror at the person in front of her. Not only did he give off the evil and scary feeling, but on the same time she said so much things about Koregaia almost as if he knew him better than she did. There was no way she was going to believe him, but it was so hard to ignore his words.

" …I…it can't be true! Why would…he had forgotten about me…" tears started to run down her cheeks again, lips trembling at his words.

´ _Why would he forget about me…it can't be true…right!? Koregaia please…hear me…it isn't true is it?_´

" You have to face the fact girl…he doesn't remember you…and won't in the near future either…I'm well aware what he did to me…so it's my turn to give him that back…" His words was killing her. More than the wounds she'd gotten from him. It was then she saw him, the person standing behind him. Shy deep blue-green eyes and a matching blue hair to the eyes. His clothes seemed a little tattered, but she definitely saw what he was wearing. It was the men school uniform in their class.

´_So…he's in our class?_´ She just looked at the boy behind her, until he walked up to the one whom had hurt her. After whispering something to him, he'd disappeared and left the boy and herself in the room.

" Himori I didn't want you to go through this…He knows a lot about us both…especially about your recent feelings towards Koregaia…it's nothing you should hide really…they're great feelings, but do remember that Koregaia himself don't remember you…what he said…isn't a lie when about that…he wouldn't dare lie to you about something like that" She just looked at him. Was she trying to fool her as well, why would he do that.

" W…who are you?" he smiled at her before getting a little closer to her and whispered something to her.

" All you need to know…is that I'm going to help you out of here…we'll save introductions to after that…okay? " She nodded. If she could get out from here all the better. But why does his voice seem so familiar all the time. She know that she've heard the voice in their class several times.

´_ !…Wait that's it! Chikoro…Gumonara…he's from the student council…no wonder I recognized his voice_´

What was she supposed to think now. She's badly wounded, somebody that looks just like her stalking her friends. Not to mention that Chikoro's right here with somebody who's hurting her.

" Please can't you…g…get me away f…from here now?" he looked away with an ashamed look.

" I'm supposed to…but I can't yet if I don't want to get spoiled in doing so…all I really had to do was follow the orders but it's hard just to sit here and do nothing even when you get hurt. I'd like nothing else but to help you out of here, but there's nothing I can do at the moment" he sounded so serious. He meant it. Now she's more confused than ever.

´_What did he mean not getting spoiled? I'm wounded for god sake…can't he just get me out of here…it hurts so much…what am I suppose to do…_´ She looked at Chikoro's smile, since she couldn't take lifting her head further up without causing a lot of pain on herself.

" Just rest right now…I'll be sure to come back…after all…I'm supposed to be protecting you…orders from HQ…just you rest…I'll handle the rest"

´_Handle the rest? What does he mean? he's…supposed to be protecting me? Why? Why does he sound like I'm in trouble? I don't get any of this…_´ She looked around in the room before she tried her best to sit up despite the pain, and leaned against the wall.

" Sadly however…Headquarters won't let me finish the job unless I can gain his trust…" She looked at him, he had taken hold on something in his pocket. Before he slowly pulled out a small pocket knife.

" W…what are you going to do!?" She was getting scared. He raised the knife above her, before thrusting it downwards. Piercing her leg. She let out a high scream, tears starting to fall even faster.

He pulled out the knife and put it back in its holder. He held pressure on the wound a little, before letting go. The blood flow had stopped from her leg, but the other wounds were still emptying her on blood slowly. The vision started to get blurry, including her mind. She could feel how he came closer to her ear, due to that she could still hear his breath. Everything else in the room seemed to have been dismantled. The only thing she could feel was his breath closing up to her ear before he whispered.

" Do rest now…I apologize for that but there was nothing I could've done about it if I wanted to gain his trust even the slightest. You'll be out of here soon enough, just wait and rest right now…after all…I'm your bodyguard…" After that, all turned black.

**The fourth chapter is the first appearance of the bad guy in the whole series. Along with somebody who's working as a double agent.**

**Koregaia: So finally a story about me then…**

**So you take over for Emil here then?**

**Koregaia: Yes…if not Himori or Nakatsu want me to switch with them…after all Nakatsu's…I can't find the words for it…**

**Good enough for me…there're a lot of characters left to show up so just wait for the outcome…as well as the whole Vocaloid thing…but I figured that it would be more Vocaloids mentioned than first intended.**

**Koregaia: Anyway…thanks for reading the chapter!**


	5. Trial 1 - the pyramid cave

**If I would choose between the most epic characters in the story. Then my opinion would have to be Zejuto.**

**Koregaia: I'd actually say Kojaro…**

**Weeeeell…that's what you say…anyway…chapter 3! Start!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The other followers**

**Day 0-1**

Everything was feeling strange. She felt nothing at all, yet she heard something not far away. Slowly her nerves reacted, she felt something touching her arm. a sudden stick of pain, before she felt the hard pain in her arm. She slowly opened eyes, her vision still extremely blurry. She wasn't at the same place anymore. A white floor was all she saw, figuring that she was at a hospital of sorts.

" You should still try to rest…you've been through a lot…it's only understandable that you're tired at a time like this…not to worry though…your friend have been right here with you since you arrived here…he even accused himself for having caused you some of the wounds you had. Well we do see a difference from the wounds that you got around your body, except the wound on your leg. We've seen a difference in the weapon as well so we're starting to think that what he did was on purpose but that he didn't have any choice…did you understand all what I said to now, or do you want me to say it again?" she slowly nodded.

" I…understand…" her voice was still very unstable after just having woken up like this. She obviously wasn't in the same place, but where she was, was another matter for the moment. She had to find out who this person talking to her was and how she could get back to Koregaia. She had to warn him about how Koregaia may know her attacker.

The air in the dark cave they'd arrived in was compact. Thick fog spreading across certain areas in the cave they've entered, making it hard for them to actually see something. They looked in different directions in the room, but they seemed to only have one way to go, the gate they came from being nothing but a trace left of it to leave them no other choice.

" Seems like all we can do is clear this trial now…ne, Koregaia?" he nodded. Nakatsu's comment being fully correct. If they actually wanted to get out of here then they had to clear the trial to do so, of course it wouldn't be all that easy for them to clear it. Kojaro took the lead in the march they had in front of them, only to clear a single ruin. It made him wonder if there wasn't something they could do to make it go faster. He quickly followed his brother, the rest of their team right behind him.

" What's the matter nii-san?" he asked as he managed to reach Kojaro. His brother was standing still, just looking upwards on the wall with so many inscriptions. He didn't even know what to think himself, considering that they were just some meters from their first trial cave.

" Oh it's nothing…just…how do we enter the trial?" The door leading into the trial cave was sealed shut with thick stone walls. Something was never meant to be found in those caves, if the passage was blocked off this firmly.

The wind turned into powerful gusts, blowing away some of the thick fog around them. He looked around a little at the entrance, some bricks have been pushed inside. It all made it look like the entrance was made to be shut close as you entered.

" It doesn't really look like we can enter…" Nakatsu declared after seeing the holes in the wall at the entrance despite the closed door.

" Yeah I guess so…" he looked around a little more at the building. " Wait a minute…something's not right here…all the other bricks are pushed in, except these two…wouldn't that mean that if I would…" He slowly pushed in one of the two pointed bricks. As he'd pushed it in to a certain point it stopped moving, declaring that it couldn't be pushed in anymore. He looked at the others quickly, before pushing in the other one as well. As it stopped moving, unable to be pushed in anymore. The surroundings gave off powerful gust blowing in a circle around the ruin. Like a barrier that have been destroyed. First nothing happen, then the two walls at the entrance started moving away from each other. The ground shaking as they opened up the passage to the ruins. The inside was yellow, like the inside of Pyramids in Egypt. First nothing was making any sense to Koregaia, why he would have a faint memory of the location. When Kojaro walked up to his side and looked at him he remembered it.

" Ne Koregaia…koaino?" his eyes widened. It couldn't be here. It can't be.

*Flashback*

They'd made their way to the ruins, the door already being open to them. The inside had inscriptions on all the yellow dusty walls. His brother looked over his way,

" Ne Koregaia…Koaino?" his voice echoed throughout the hallway.

" Not a chance! Are 'you' scared?"

" Really? You think I am…mataku…" his brother sighed at Koregaia's comment, before a shriek came from further into the ruin, followed by a high pitched scream. Her voice sounded highly familiar, even though it was a scream.

" That might be her! Come on, we have to go and get her!" They both quickly hurried after the scream they'd heard. Not concerning about any of the sudden turns in the cave, until they reached a full dead-end.

" Now what do we do!?" Koregaia almost wanted to yell at the ruins for blocking his path to her. What was he supposed to do, when he wanted to reach her as soon as possible. The shriek echoed through the temple again, this time followed by what seemed to have sounded like slashes. The scream came again, louder than before. They were getting closer, but the wall they had in front of them was in their way, like it wanted them to separate from each other.

" She have to be further in past this wall…she have to be!"

" Koregaia nii-san…I understand that you want to reach Himori as soon as possible, but we can't waste more time here…I'm sorry but we have to keep going!"

" I'm not leaving her behind…no matter how long time it'll take!"

" Koregaia! Don't abandon your duty!" He tried to stop his brother, but he was already on his way back to the closest turn in the temple.

" That guy seriously don't know when to stop…mataku…" he sighed, before following his brother down the temple. If he was thinking on actually finding her then they had to be quick, considering the screams they've heard from further into the temple. Kojaro stopped at once, a red string of hair blowing past him. He looked from the passage where the red hair string had arrived from. Nothing was there, only a broken staircase.

´´_ Koregaia…follow my signal and get here…I think I know where she can be_´´

´´ _Well where are you then? I'm on the second floor…hurry if you found the staircase…she have to be up here_´´ Kojaro smiled slightly. Well at least his brother was as clever as ever when it came to finding somebody.

" Ikuso!" he cheerfully said before boost-jumping up to the second floor., Koregaia standing further ahead at a turn on the second floor. He slightly looked at his brothers way with a concerned look, then hurried into the second floor.

" Hoi! Nii-san mateyo!" He tried his best to follow him, but he was already gone in the mess. He heard a pleading voice, and he recognized the owner of the voice at once. No doubt was she here after all, up here in this whole mess these ruins were making.

"…K…K-kore…gaia…o…onegai…taskete!" He was getting closer, he had to be. Then out of pure coincidence, a hand grabbed on to the edge of the wall before pushing herself past the edge and against Kojaro.

" …Himo- ! Himori!" she had lost her balance completely and was about to collapse on the grounds of the ruin, but he quickly managed to get a grip around her in the last moment.

" K…Kojaro…-kun…" she gave him a slight smile, before she lost consciousness. He looked at her quietly, before sitting down against the wall, letting her rest on his lap.

" Himori…it's all gonna be okay…"

´´ _Kojaro! Where are you?_´´

´´ _Think you can find your way back to the beginning? I only turned right at the entrance of the floor and she came to me…_´´

´´ _Wakata…I'll be there really soon…just gotta…take care…of something…_´´

´´ _Hoi nii-san…daijobu?_´´

He couldn't put his finger on what had happen after Kojaro said that. He'd felt something hurt him from behind, then had passed out. But he didn't know who did it or why that someone did it either, if it even was something human that did it. After all he had been attacked by a mass of creatures, all coming from different places on the third floor. That's all he remembered.

" Ikuso!" Nakatsu beamed and took his group with him inside the temple. Kojaro appeared in front of him and stopped him from proceeding.

" Kojaro? Hoi…daijobu? Doite onegai…" Kojaro only shock his head forth and back, Koregaia waling up to Nakatsu's side with his group.

" Nakatsu…" he put a hand on his shoulder. " Let me do a little talk first okay…?" Nakatsu nodded, yet still worried over why he wasn't allowed to keep going.

" Itoko! He have his reasons, so stay calm…" Zejuto had spoken up, leaning against a wall in a ruin wasn't the best choice but he couldn't do anything else to get a clear view of his cousin.

" Listen! These ruins are supposed to trap us in here…make sure that you all stick together, is that clear?" they nodded. Clear on that if they said that, then they know what awaits them.

" Wait, how you two even know what awaits us?" The curiosity in the students started to get stronger, more and more wanting to change their minds and not trust what Koregaia have told them.

" 'cause we've been here…me…my brother…and Himori…we were looking for her when she've gotten kidnapped…and it was here that me and my brother lost or memory of her…not that I haven't remembered what she means to me…that's why I was so obsessed in finding her that time"

Her eyes was getting bigger and bigger at his words. Was he doing what she thought he was.

´ _He wanted to find me so much back then…Koregaia…if only I could tell you somehow…_´

" Himori…we'll talk after this trial…okay?" she nodded. Some students thought of it as a confession. Others thought it had something to do with the trials, through what Koregaia had told them.

" By the way…nii-san…something have been bothering since we got to the park…mind if we talk quickly?" he nodded to his brother, both walking a little bit away from the group.

" Nii-san I don't think Himori's here…" he looked at him with a questioning look.

" What do you mean not here!?" He was getting concerned and even a little angry for not getting to know it earlier.

" I think something happen to her before we arrived at the park…at least that's what my senses are telling me" Now it started to make sense. Even when Koregaia had been talking about something like his feelings, she hadn't reacted in the kind of way that she is now.

" Yes, she's been cloned…" the voice sounded a little familiar, yet still not. A shape of a person revealed itself from the shadows where Koregaia and Kojaro were standing.

" Chikoro…your clone is with her now right?" yet another person appeared behind him, the one seeming to be Chikoro nodded.

" Yes…Kutshigi…"

" Long time no see, Koregaia-san" Koregaia smiled at the two. Kojaro seemed confused about Chikoro, but Kutshigi he remembered extremely well.

" I heard what happen to you two…seems like we've picked the correct persons then…" Chikoro slightly smiled at Kutshigi's comment about the matter.

" Kurokami Kutshigi…Gumonara Chikoro…long time no see…what are you two doing here?"

" We could ask you the same thing…"

* * *

He slammed his fist into the table in front of him. The same vision to see where Koregaia is as before when he showed Himori the image being in front of him.

" Curse those two…now they've done it…keeping her hidden was out of the question then…do your thing, Kutshigi…Kurokami"

´_ I will get her first…I can already sense her presence…it've all started today_´ He looked outside the window, the moon slowly raising on the now black sky. He quickly forwards the podium and opened the book, searched for the line and read it in his mind.

" When the moon raises high on the night sky. The gate to the lands of fire shall open for thy. An ancient inscription shall guide to thy past. The fire which shall burn in the sky over the flaming fields of VIII" he smirked at the text. Before he jumped out the window, a burning sphere descending in front of him. Chikoro's clone looked over his way, watching the sphere descend through the window on the second floor. The mansion was covered by flames far beneath them.

" I don't think much can stop him now" 'Chikoro' looked behind him, at the person standing in the shadows.

" Then we'll have to act at once…inform them all…and get her back! I'll be waiting at entrance IV" Chikoro nodded, both disappearing from the mansion.

Chikoro appeared outside the hospital room Himori was resting in, a doctor just exiting the room when he appeared.

" Ah, you're here…she's waiting for you inside…she said something about wanting to head back to them as soon as possible" he nodded, and walked inside the room past the doctor. Himori looked up at him when he came in, and gave him a slight smile. He sat down next to her and looked seriously at her.

" I'll take you as far as to the ruin entrance in the desert…but I can't be seen by the real me…" she got confused at him.

" Real you? What do you mean?" he looked out the window, focusing his eyes before closing them and disappearing with Himori and himself.

Chikoro and Himori both appeared among the rest of them, Koregaia and Kojaro wasn't there.

" Nani kore?" One of them said out of shock. When Himori was about to thank Chikoro, he was already gone. Then out from a close part of the ruins, The four came out. Himori looked at Chikoro like he was a ghost. Not to mention that there was another Himori standing pretty close to her, but not looking at her. When Koregaia noticed her tattered clothes, along with the scars after the wounds on her arms and face he quickly ran up to her.

" Himori…what happen?" he looked at her with a worried look, before tightly hugging her. " We should've noticed…I'm sorry" she answered by hugging him back, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

" Koregaia…kore…kore…this was only the beginning…we're all in trouble…" she made some quick sniffing before wiping away her tears.

" Sou ka…"

" This is the reason for why you have to be careful everyone! These ruins are filled with traps…set to kill! We don't want that, so we have to hurry!" What seemed to be a cheerful moment didn't last long. Groups started heading into the ruins, but the last group was stopped before they could enter. Koregaia quickly managed to stop the rest, now everybody looking at the black shadowed shape in front of them.

" I see that this group thinks they can't get back…it's actually something I should've mentioned…told you I'd meet you here again…didn't I?" Kutshigi looked over to the person those shadows represented.

" Teichō…" he quietly said.

" Not now Kutshigi…we'll talk later…when you're alone"

" Wakata…"

" You all think you can't return…don't you? Well except four of you who're used to this kind of things…no…seven…if we included those three as well" His voice was clear, yet still a small concerned look appeared on them.

" As somebody who originally isn't from here enters the realm…an identical copy of their body is created on the surface…making it look like that person never even entered here. So for people to be surprised if that copy suddenly disappears, it means that someone here have made their way back…you're all here because we need you. But you yourself have chosen to cooperate in the project. Kurai Tsuki no Kuchiku-kan. The purpose…a dark moon, only activated once the ten trials are completed. If you were the fail…it could mean the end of the world as we know it. Fight. For your lives" with the words the shape disappeared, not a single sound heard from the group who had yet to enter the ruin. Then as the door to the temple started shaking again, they tried to rush inside mostly everybody managing before the temple doors shut close. Three had been left behind, a high pitched scream heard from the other side and worried voices like somebody trying to help somebody else. Koregaia quickly walked past the others and looked at the door. The middle of the door had a blood spot on it. On the floor, somebodies hand was seen. Meaning he/she've tried to push herself in, but ultimately failing and losing the hand instead.

" This is what can happen if we ain't careful…" Koregaia quietly said to them.

" Kutshigi open the door again…" Chikoro looked at Kutshigi's way, him nodding in response before heading past them all.

" Oh edges of heaven seize your limits…heed my call from the gates of time" small grey glittering balls started surrounding him.

" So you two can do magic too…" Kojaro sighed.

" That makes us seven right?" Chikoro added. Himori first looked at the ground, before nodding. She got several looks, what would they think when she just agreed to the fact that she's one of them.

" Gather your strength, and reverse!…TIME EDGE!" the grey balls attached themselves to the door, coloring it with grey waves. Then the doors started to open again, soon being fully away from each other once more. five from the inside quickly started to run up to the three outside, helping the one who lost her hand up from the ground.

* * *

**Okay this story is getting better and better…  
****Koregaia: You made the characters and personality along with the actual mystery by yourself as well didn't you?  
****Yeah…I just randomly mentioned your name. Along with Nakatsu, Kojaro and Zejuto in the Vocaloid story. So since this is a side story for the Vocaloid story then I'll have to work on that story as well…But the Vocaloid story is actually a bit longer than what this story'll be…by the end of this story…the Vocaloid story will still be in progress, but it's a long way there so I'm not going to bother right now…thanks for reading!**


	6. Trial 1 - A healers aid for her love

**Okay! This is the start of the sixth chapter. And the second part of the third chapter in the actual story. Some chapters will be longer…others will be shorter…but I hope to get a half chapter in the story for a single fan-fiction chapter.**

**Koregaia: Anyway to get this quickly, go ahead and read!**

* * *

" Minaga…are you okay?" the girl without the hand nodded, despite the sudden tears from her eyes and fear from what happen. Himori slowly looked at her before grabbing the hand and walking up to Minaga, sitting down next to her.

" Please sit still…I'll do my best to fix it…" Himori said with a stressed expression in her face.

´ I haven't done anything like this before…what would I do if I'd fail?…They wouldn't exactly approve of me if I failed´

" Fix it!? She lost her hand! You don't actually think you're a healer right?" Himori wasn't listening to the girl. She had already started using her healing power from the bottom of herself to get as much energy she could.

" Miyago…onegai, damatete…" Minaga's voice was low, a little rusty after the sudden shock she got and her scream tiring her throat out.

" D-demo!" Koregaia gave her a glare to make her keep quiet.

" Asakura!" Miyago yelled out instead. Somebody running up to them, and steadily holding Minaga's hand.

" Onee…-san…" she held her sisters hand tighter when the pain from the healing started appearing.

" Just try to keep focus on something else than the pain…I'm sure you'll make it" what Minaga tried to make out to a smile turned into a high groan in pain.

" Aaaurgh…" Himori quickly looked at Minaga before focusing on the wound again.

" Koregaia…" Kutshigi tapped on his shoulder. Koregaia turned against him and noticed his worried expression, along with seeing the sorrow Chikoro was having.

" We need to talk…it's about…'them'…" he looked at Minaga and Miyago before pulling Koregaia with him. Chikoro looked their way before once more looking at Miyago and Minaga. Yoruka wasn't late to notice his sudden interest in the two girls.

" What are you thinking on Chikoro?" He looked confused at her, obviously he haven't been paying any attention on her when she asked him.

" Huh? W-what did you say?" She sighed at his confused question. She only looked at him annoyed, putting a hand on her waist.

" Mataku…kitegre onegai nee!"

" Wari, wari! But…what did you say?" he asked her. She just sighed again.

" I asked you what you were thinking on…obviously you didn't pay attention" She said. More annoyed than before on him.

" Oh…I wasn't really thinking on anything…I was just worried over those two…" he nodded forwards Minaga and Miyago.

" Sou ka…do you…like on of them?" He looked at her completely stunned, yet definitely not amused by her comment.

" Oh yeah…do you? That wasn't the reason at all…I was just worried about how this would go in the future if things gets worse…this is only the beginning…besides…I've promised myself not to get involved in love ever again…not after last time…" she looked at him with a rather scared look.

" S-sorry…C-Chikoro…" she looked away from him, waited for when he'd look back at them with a worried face. Then looked at him, cheeks slowly getting redder. She walked up closer to him, just quickly passing him by and looking at him for a moment before heading to the front gate of the ruins. She tried to follow Kutshigi and Koregaia with her best, but Kojaro found her not soon afterwards.

" Let them talk for themselves Yoruka…you shouldn't involve yourself anymore in this than you already are…get some rest instead…when Himori's done we'll enter the temple, so you shouldn't over exert yourself before something else happens…" she looked on the ground, eyes slowly shaking, before she slid down to the ground and her eyes filled with tears.

" Yoruka!" He walked closer to her and sat down so their heads was in the same height. " Are you okay?" She looked down, not bothering over his question. But let her feelings take control of her.

" I'm not okay!" she cried. " I'm not used to this kind of thing…all this pain we've already witnessed…I can't bare with it…not after what happen back there…I can't take it!" he put a hand on her shoulder, completely sitting down next to her.

" Yoruka…it's okay to be sad about the whole thing…it's okay! Nobody's blaming you for what happen…me and my brother have taken us through the pain it takes to let go of a friend close to us…and are still trying to gain her back…if even it takes a life time, we promised we'd make it…to go through something you don't want to do…it's hard for all of us…but it's not something that we can't get through…you just have to find when to let it be and focus on the task at hand…everybody here think the same thing…you're not alone…" she looked at him at first, then clutched onto his shirt. Burying her face in his shirt, just as Koregaia and Kutshigi came back.

" What happen to her?" Kutshigi asked him.

" Kanojo ga kowai…mataku…Yoruka oshitsuke…Daijobu…" Koregaia looked at her, somewhere deep down feeling her pain. She slightly looked up at him, before burying her face in Kojaro's shirt again. It was obvious that her current condition was showing high fear, but there was no more time to just sit still.

" Sou ka…" Kutshigi responded to what Kojaro had answered him, yet not really pleased with how sad she seemed.

As they kept talking, Himori came tumbling against them. Her hands were dry, and face pale. "…I…I'm…d…do-…" just as she was about to say she was done, she lost all balance. She fell right on Koregaia, him trying to keep her standing.

" Don't exhaust yourself so much…okay? It's not good for you" She nodded. When realizing how close to Koregaia's body she was, her cheeks turned deep red.

´_ Aaaah~…I don't believe myself…I'm letting him have me this close…without trying to get closer as usual…aah! I don't want to force myself on him or anything! But…I love him a lot…I can't just let it go like this_´ her thoughts were fighting against themselves. She'd want anything but to have to break the sudden comforting feeling the hug gave her.

" Ano sa…Himori-chan?" her eyes snapped open. He used to call her '-san' or just 'Himori' but had never once mentioned the word '-chan' along with her name.

" N…Nani?" she quietly said, the blush spreading across her face.

" I think I've started to understand fully what I mean to you…and um…bokua…"

´_ Is this what I think it is!?_´ She nodded. Her eyes widening on his words.

" Eto…yapari hashkachi kara!…S…s-suki daisuki…" His cheeks were taking on a tone of red as well. " I know it isn't the right time to say something like this…but…I mean it…Himori…I…I love you"

" No it doesn't matter what time you say it to me! I'm just glad you…finally…said it…" She looked away for a slight moment, before gently placing her lips on his. His eyes opened wide, before slowly kissing her back. Of course, she broke the kiss pretty quickly afterwards, her face completely red.

"I…Ikuso" she said, now on her way into the ruins with the others. Last to come was Kutshigi and Chikoro whom had to close the doors again after completely checking that nobody was on the outside. Little did they know about the person among them.

The ruins were old. Walls decorated with inscriptions of sorts. the air was pretty thin, and a thick fog was spreading through the rooms. The sound of water was heard in the distant, and flames was lighting up the main hall.

" Koregaia…do you know the location of what we're searching for?" Kutshigi turned forwards Koregaia, but he wasn't paying any attention. Instead his mind was focused on his past of what had happened in the ruins.

*Flashback*

He pulled out his dagger and sword to defend himself from the sudden attacks against him.

" Shimata…dareka!?" he screamed. No answer was heard, only a shriek getting louder. Something was getting closer to him, and he didn't want to know what it was.

" This is getting creepier…I have to find her…shiktcha…" He turned around and tried to run, yet something held onto his foot. Not letting him get away from it anymore. Yet another shriek was heard, and this time it was from right below him. He looked down at his feet, something having lodged onto them. Grotesque hands with sharp pointy nails, a color of green showing on its skin.

" Nani kore!?…" he said, high of fear in his body. He quickly struck the dagger down, swiftly knowing the creature away from his feet with the sword handle. He looked around in the room, now noticing what kind of darkness he was in. He putted back both the dagger and the sword, before clapping his hands together. a small shining light started appearing inside his hands, letting out the light from the gaps in his hands. His brother wasn't late to notice that light and looked to the direction, Himori still unconscious on his lap.

Several shrieks was heard around him as the light from his hands engulfed the entire room, himself now holding a small light ball in his hand. The walls were almost crawling, that was the feeling he got from looking at their shape.

" W…what are these things…?" Koregaia let the ball in his hand get a little bigger, not lighting up the entire room he's in. He quickly took out his sword and dagger again, the ball in his hand combining with the weapons, making them glow. One at a time the crawling creatures on the walls attacked him. Himself trying his best to remain calm, while keeping them away from him.

´ Damn it! I'm only a junior magician…there's nothing I can do about these things as long as I haven't learned something more powerful…´ His mind was distracting him, and that was the only thing the being in front of him needed to successfully land a hit on him. The sharp nail piercing his shoulder in high speed. He tried to remember his fathers tips on the way of a magician, but hard a hard time to focus his mind, until…

´_…! Sou ka! That was it!_ ´´ _It's not a question about knowledge…it's about knowing what you want, and what to use it for…our family is sacred, and so we don't tend to use our strong spells unless it's needed…I want you to learn the same thing…get your brother!_´´_…that memory still seems so fresh…yet it was three years ago_´

He mumbled the words his father taught him so long ago. Yet the words was still so recognizable for him.

" Iro no hada, makikomu, watashi no tamashī o moyasu hikari. Jigoku no ningen wa watashi ni futatabime no chansu o ataeru tame ni hai ni yakumashou. Ima no netsu kōsen ni ran'nyū shita. Yūhi kagayaku! Light that burns the colored skin, engulf the soul of mine. Let beings of hell burn to ash to give me a second chance. Now burst into rays of heat. Sunset shine!" His body started to glow during his words, the surroundings engulfed in a bright white light. As it returned to normal, Koregaia was repeating the words. The bright white light having turned into flame colored balls. Until they got bigger and bigger, those flames starting to move around in circles around with the other seven of its kind.

"…" He inhaled deeply before he said the final line.

" Flame tower…burning cro-" he didn't get the time to say the final word. without noticing it, somebody had taken a hold of his dagger and now thrust it into his back. And evil giggle heard behind him, as he fell to the ground. The spell was canceled, and what he saw of his attacker, was a shadowed face and brown long hair.

´ _What was that feeling…it felt familiar…but then…who was it…I've felt it before…who is she? Why is she here?_´

* * *

" Hoi, Koregaia?" Kutshigi looked suspiciously at the teenager in front of him. His face still as empty and filled with pain as before. Then his eyes snapped open, several wondering or worried looks were given him.

" Nani?" he said, now actually being concentrated on the question.

" I asked if you knew where we had to go…since you seemed to have been remembered of something when we got here…do you?" Koregaia thought for a moment, before his eyes widened.

" Nani?" Chikoro looked at the two, but were paying more attention on Minaga and Miyago some steps in front of him. As he focused his look a little he saw something behind them, something strange.

" I think I do…but it's dangerous to go up there"

" What do you mean?" Kutshigi's curiosity kept getting higher by the answers Koregaia was giving him so he kept asking him on his answers.

" I've been here before…and that didn't end good for me…I could use it again…but as long as somebody covers my back or who knows what'll happen" Kutshigi nodded. Chikoro walked up to the two girls, only walking past them and looking at the wall. It was different than the other walls, considered the inscriptions. All walls said the same thing, except here.

" Hey! I think I've found something…"

" What is it?" Nakatsu walked up to him, his cousin right behind him yet less curious than Nakatsu.

" A gate from the past…a shadow…no…" Chikoro shock his head, Nakatsu looking at him curiously.

" Want me to help?" Nakatsu slowly asked, Chikoro letting him have his way.

" A gate of shadows, a tragedy from the past. Hidden flames, beneath the eye…" he looked at Kojaro, whom had been listening to his words.

" Are you good at riddles?" he asked him.

" Well a bit…I'm not the best on it but I've always liked them" Kojaro answered Nakatsu quickly, though his brother was quicker on getting the answer. For he've heard it many times before.

" I've read about all those words…hidden flames, meaning something sacred. A gate of shadows, something that leads to a place where you get lost. A tragedy from the past, one of our pasts are related to this…and beneath the eye…well…that's simple…" he pointed on the ground, " Beneath us" People were getting exhausted in the ruins, and other than the light from the entrance. The place was exceptionally dark. Then as everything had been silent, the shriek was heard. People quickly turned their back against the way it came from, people trying to run outside. But the door wouldn't budge.

* * *

**The start of their living hell…sad…**

**Koregaia: That's your fault!**

**Whatever…anyway, thanks for reading everybody! I'm going to keep doing this update until I think I'm going to collapse from exhaustion. After all…I can soon take up the ninth chapter. Nine chapters just like that, that ain't bad.**

**Koregaia: Yeah, yeah whatever…**

**You sure sound happy…**

**Koregaia: So much blood spilled in the end of the endless tunnel…**

**Hmm…that gave me an idea…thanks!**

**Koregaia: Hey! I'm not trying to give you any ideas!**


	7. Trial 1 - a secret deeper than memories

**Chapter four! Chapter seven for the fan-fiction. Actually this is a fantasy fan-fiction story to start with. But friendship seemed so much better so that's what I picked out.**

**Koregaia: Aren't you actually just wasting time in doing the A/Ns when you don't need to unless your at the important chapter?**

**Koregaia, Koregaia, Koregaia…you're right…**

**Koregaia: See…so if I got this right…at the thirteenth chapter that disclaimer will pup-up?**

**Yes**

**Koregaia: Can't wait!**

**Chapter 4: Questioning phase**

**Day: 1 (2:00-12:00)**

Kojaro pulled out his dagger and quickly blocked the sudden enemies attack. Koregaia did the same, and disposed of the enemies more quickly with the dagger and sword.

" Nakatsu…Zejuto…show them what you really can do…we're counting on you" Both nodded to what Kojaro had told them, before Nakatsu charged his hand with two energy charged balls of electricity. Zejuto fusing them with his shadows.

´ This feeling again…where they here last time as well? Or…is it coming from one of the students?´ Koregaia looked around among the group before disposing of another enemy.

" Ask us to help out next time as well, okay!" Kutshigi had jumped over Koregaia and Kojaro, both his hands being made of pure grey water.

" I'll drag them back to the hell they came from…Himori…handle to calm them down will you? We all can get this" the grey water from his hands was dripping to the floor, enemies whom had touched it slowly turning into dust.

" I'll hold them off…I will be back…have I disappointed you yet Chikoro? Get them to the second phase…I'll handle this" Chikoro gave him a 'it's your lose' look before telling everybody to sneak pass the beings meanwhile as Kutshigi was keeping them busy.

" Kiero kono bokua no Misu…disappear in my water" the water that had dripped on the floor turned into a pool on the ground, most enemies turning to dust at once. As the water disappeared, the enemies not attacking anymore. A hymning on some sort of melody was heard further through the corridor where the enemies had been coming from.

" hm, hm, hm, hmmm…hm, hm, Hm, Hum~" The voice was coming from a girl, likely to be a lot younger than Kutshigi. Yet he followed the voice, and came across a big covered area with a dusty carpet on the floor. The carpet was surrounded by four pillars, and by one of the pillars a young girl was sitting quietly for herself and hymning on the melody. He walked up to her, despite the worry feeling he got from where she was and asked her,

" Why are you here on your own? Are you waiting for somebody?" either it's the place she's in, or the fact that the monsters hadn't noticed her yet she wasn't damaged. She looked back at him with a painful look, before nodding.

" Dare?" she shyly asked him afterwards, considering they've never met before.

" Sorry if I'm making you nervous…It's okay, I'm not bad. I'm Kutshigi…kimi?" the little girl cuddled closer to Kutshigi's leg, pleading him to stay.

" Kutshi-kun looks like brother…"

´ I look like her brother? Black hair…my age…! Masaka…is she perhaps…related to Koregaia and Kojaro?´

" What is your brother' name?" he asked her, she had almost fallen asleep as he sat down next to her.

" Kaia-kun…Kojo-kun…" she feel asleep after her words. Her face looking innocent, like nothing was even happening to her.

´ Yeah…it's them alright…but…what is she doing here? She's six for christ sake! She shouldn't be here by herself…ne Koregaia…koiroka?´

Koregaia stopped moving completely, before heading over to Kojaro, and tapping on his shoulder. His brother reacted quickly and turned around, Koregaia starting to explain the situation to him. They both got a small despaired look on their faces before turning forwards their respective group.

" Listen…something've come up that me and Kojaro would like to check…just follow Zejuto, Nakatsu and Chikoro…okay?" They nodded, but a sudden question came from behind them. Followed by an echoing evil giggle.

"…!" He quickly clutched his back. " Mina! Keep your guard up…that giggle belongs to the person that made it impossible for me and my brother to continue in these ruins…the one in charge of all the creatures in here…onegai…just follow them"

" But will you come back…?" Himori had a worried look in her face when asking Koregaia that.

" Don't worry Himori!" he smiled at her. " I'm positive that I'll come back…" she nodded at his answer, but the worried look still remained in her eyes. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Himori…trust me on this…I'm not somebody who confess to somebody and then disappears…got that?" he poked her forehead, Himori flinched at his movements. " I'm just going to find somebody I'm related to…and then I'm going to ask her what she's doing here…after that I'll come back…got that?"

She nodded to them, and just watched as they both started walking down the stairs again. They'd just arrived at the second floor as they wanted to turn, but Himori thought it was something else involved as well. She kept looking, and then felt somebody laying a hand on her shoulder.

" We'll just follow what they said for now…if they have to leave than it's something important" it was Chikoro's hand that was on her shoulder. His words were like ice, yet still so assuring.

" Trust me on that Himori…you heard what he said, he doesn't leave somebody he just made a confession to…and I think I know who it is Kutshigi've found" she looked at him with worried eyes.

" Found? What do you mean?" she hadn't been keeping check on who Koregaia and Kojaro had to find so she didn't understand what Chikoro was telling her. That was when Nakatsu spoke up from behind them.

" To put it simply…we have to continue and let them find their sister…his six year old sister, Kazetora Kishuni…she's the only one in their family who's unaware of the power she possess…which is why she's the most powerful one of them…as long as she doesn't know she have them, her powers activate at emotions…and can cause great disasters" A nervous feeling was spreading across the students, some speaking up for their feelings.

" S-so you mean that they can be in trouble?"

" No…if anyone then those two can calm her down if it becomes trouble…not to mention that Kutshigi looks just like Koregaia…black hair in the same length, and of course his age"

" So Kishuni can feel comfort next to Kutshigi as well?"

" I doubt that…Kutshigi's a little special" Chikoro added. " He've seen a lot of this world…in a different kind of way than any of you students here"

´ If you don't count the Kazetora twins of course´ He looked at Himori, trying not to show her his sudden worry over the situation.

" So Kutshigi's in trouble?" Zejuto slowly nodded.

" But then we have to do something!"

" No! We were told to continue without them, they'll be back here all three sooner or alter…but we have to continue now!" Zejuto looked at Chikoro's determined face expression before speaking up.

" My group…we'll head to the first part of the second floor, be on your guard…Himori…you take care of Koregaia's group meanwhile Chikoro takes care of Kojaro's group…Nakatsu…don't mess up" Nakatsu gave him a irritated look in response. Putting both fists tight against his middle.

" Hey! I can take good care of a group as well…mataku…itoko"

" By the way…Zejuto, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Zejuto looked over at Himori whom taken his attention.

" Nani?", she looked at the ground at first before looking at Zejuto with a determined look in her eyes.

" Back in the cafeteria in school…you seemed like you knew Yoruka…how do you know each other?" She noticed how Yoruka had been looking away from Zejuto as soon as she'd mentioned it. Zejuto looked at Yoruka before turning is look towards Himori again.

" We were in the same class three years ago…" Nakatsu nodded to his answer.

" She became an exchange student here around that time yeah…what made her leave Japan?" Yoruka was almost about to cry now. Even Himori should've known what happen.

" If you really want to know then you should ask your now more, boyfriend Himori…though I thought you remembered why you escaped from Japan"

" Normally…you don't forget why you had to abandon your own country…that's why you still do things you usually did in Japan…it's something that you've kept doing even though you don't remember where you got it from"

The girl was still resting on Kutshigi's shoulder, both sitting by one of the pillars when steps was heard coming closer to them. Kutshigi looked over to the entrance of the strange room, Koregaia's hair matching his own soon visible from the edge of the wall.

" Koregaia…" he mumbled to himself, the voice echoing in the empty room. And it wasn't until Koregaia and Kojaro both had walked into the room, the sound of running water was heard. They started looking at a certain point in the wall, before turning back against him.

" Kishuni…" He looked down at his sister resting at Kutshigi's shoulder, before smiling at her. " Mataku…what's she doing here?" Kojaro looked at his sleeping sister, before walking up to her and sitting down in front of her.

" Kojaro…be careful when lifting her up…" He said, making sure that his brother was listening to him.

" Wakata…" Kojaro answered and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck before lifting her up.

" Huh? Why does he have to be careful?" Kutshigi didn't understand the situation more than what Kojaro did, but Kojaro was aware of what she could do if not treated correctly.

" It's something she shouldn't know about. If you aren't gentle, she can end up killing you without knowing it. She wouldn't know how to stop it from happening, or even how it happen to start with. You did good in taking care of her, or the whole temple would've collapsed. The curious girl had heard several noises in her sleep, and opened an eye. She looked at her brother before hugging him tightly.

" Onii-san!" she cheered happily.

" We shouldn't stay here much longer…it's not safe here" just as he'd finished the sentence, a creepy giggling was heard. Followed by loud screams.

" Kowai…" Kishuni clutched onto her brothers clothes, and buried her face in his shirt.

" It's okay…it's just something that's going on…you'll be safe with me, so don't worry" The words hit like stone to her.

" Danger?" Her eyes widened, eyes turning dark purple.

´ no, this isn't good…Kojaro let go of her…´ His opinion was to late, she had already begun to gather up pressure, preventing him from getting away. First, all the pressure disappeared. Then resulted in a scale pressure, cracking the room entirely. The roof, the floor, the walls and the pillars. Everything was cracked. The pillars couldn't hold the pressure anymore, the one that was closest to us falling apart, along with the roof part above it. a thick smoke started fading their vision completely, the only thing they saw was a faint purple light emitting from the girl. Her breath was weak, face completely pale.

" Kojaro! Are you okay!?" Nothing was heard in the rumble the sudden collapse caused, and the vision had completely vanished from the smoke.

" She's…this strong…" Kutshigi looked in horror at the rumbles in the room.

Ring next to them. A single gold stone had cracked and now the surrounding stones were cracking as well. A single ray of light was emitting from the cracks in the stone, spreading across the other stones bricks in the shape of a 0. Now it was like liquid, and the ground in the middle of 0 shape had disappeared.

" What is that?" Kutshigi slowly walked up to the yellow glowing water shape in a 0.

" Seems like some sort of gate…it's strange…even…mystical…that is of course, if it might even have a purpose" A sudden scramble was heard among the pile of rocks, and a red ponytail was seen through the dim atmosphere.

" Himori…" A quick coughing was heard as Himori walked out from the dust and smoke in the air.

" Koregaia…" She quickly ran up to him, her eyes showing the worry she had. " What happen here…the floor right above us collapsed, the enemy just disappeared…what's going on?" Koregaia started explaining how his sister had reacted and blew up the roof along with the pillar that once stood there.

" You mean that…your sister caused this!?" She looked around at the cracked walls and floor, then noticing the yellow glowing water 0 shaped pond. As she walked closer to it, a ray of light blasted up at the roof. Creating a shape as a zero.

" What's happening?" She said, covering her eyes for the suddenly blinding light.

" I'm not sure…but I think it's something that's supposed to happen…or else that light wouldn't appear" He tried to focus his eyes, but the light was to strong for his eyes to see anything. Even though he's supposed to be able to see even the slightest visions with his different powers hidden in his eyes. Himori looked his way, thinking about what happen before. What was she going to think over Koregaia's long waited response, the response she never thought would happen. Yet she's only standing there, looking into Koregaia's eyes. She quickly ran up to him when he held his hands over his eyes, and looking away from the bright light that the sudden ray was creating.

" K-Koregaia!?" She walked closer to him, slowly inspecting the color his eyes had gotten.

´His eyes are so different…I mean…they're black all the time…why would they've gotten in this color?´ When she tried to inspect his eyes closer they returned to normal, however something surely wasn't right with him. He pushed her away from him, taking several steps away from her as well.

" K…Koregaia-kun…what's wrong?" He didn't say anything that was making sense. What he said didn't sound like a language that she was aware of, not even the japanese he sometimes said. She turned around in shock when she'd heard the stone rumble move. A final stone black was lifted, and a hand was seen coming out.

" Himori-san…s…tay…away from him!" She looked at Kojaro like he was crazy, not wanting to bother over what he'd used told her.

" But he's hurt!" He suddenly disappeared, now standing right next to her instead. She turned to him, and looked at him with scared eyes.

" H-how did you jus-…!?"

**Koregaia: I don't want to hurt her…**

**You should say something before I write it then…**

**Koregaia: So, what'll happen?**

**It would be spoiling if I told you wouldn't it…**

**Koregaia: Yeah…but still…**

**Not saying…anyway thanks for reading! And I'll come with the eighth chapter soon enough!**


	8. Trial 1 - The fire from a shadow

**Chapter 8 like on order…but you'll have to wait before chapter nine can come up…not to long though since I'm already writing on the actual story before doing this proccess so just wait for the actual thing to come.  
****Koregaia: Well 'cause that makes sense.  
****Yeah…so just wait for it folks, and read this chapter meanwhile…**

* * *

" Please don't worry about it Himori…this is something that he have t' go through several times" Even Kojaro seemed to have problem in the language that he've talked so much before…but she managed to make through what he told her.

" But why does he have this problem so many times?" She got more worried by the time that went. What was happening to Koregaia and Kojaro, and why at a time like this. When she asked the question however, a weird giggling was heard throughout the entire room. Followed by high pitched screams and squeals. They both looked at each other before trying to get up on the second floor via the pile of rocks that'd been created after Kishuni's sudden outbreak. When Kojaro started to take the lead however, she noticed someone on his back. Even during the sudden rock fall around them, he tried his best to protect his own sister, and so helped her out from the pile of rocks at the same time as he got out himself. Koregaia hadn't calmed down so much, his eyes somehow still in pain. But what would make them turn red like that.

" H…Hi…Himori-chan…g…get away…f…from me…n…now" His voice reached her, but only worried her more than before. " P…please!" She didn't hesitate, and rushed right against him. Grabbing his hands and looking at him with a pleading look.

" I…I don't really understand what's going on…but you can't give up!" Kojaro quickly noticed that she wasn't there anymore.

´_ That idiot! I told her to stay away from him!_´

" Himori get away from there! There's nothing you can do than to get away from him!" She didn't listen to what he told her. Instead she only stood there and was going to help him by herself.

" Please Koregaia-kun…what's wrong…?" She looked at his red eyes, almost like they were burning. She kept looking at him worried, now more worried when he wasn't answering her and just looking into her blue sea eyes. His hands had gone cold and pale. As so his face, like he was dead yet still alive. He opened his mouth to say something, but not a single word was heard from his mouth. Either he wasn't trying to say anything, or he couldn't.

" Himori get away from him now!" Kojaro had run up to her, taking his arm between the two.

" Kojaro…?"

" Please…he's not himself right now…and he won't be soon either" He looked away from both of them before nodding forwards Kutshigi.

" Wakata…" He walked to behind Koregaia, locking both his arms behind his back. When Koregaia tried to resist however, the only thing heard was a high squeal.

" K…Koregaia?" Himori didn't know what to think anymore. Koregaia was being controlled by something else, and Kutshigi had to keep him still. But for what reason, what would happen if he wasn't holding Koregaia still. She didn't have to wait long, 'cause just with a simple push Kutshigi was sent to the wall. Koregaia slowly stood up, slightly looking at Himori. She wasn't able to react before Koregaia was a centimeter away from her, holding a tight grip around her.

" No! Koregaia let go of her!" His brother wasn't paying attention , and instead leaned closer to her neck. He lightly smelled her neck, before his eyes grew to a dark red color and he opened his mouth. She felt embarrassed over how close he was, yet scared over what he was doing. First she didn't feel anything, then a horrible pain struck through her body.

" AAAH!" She let out a high scream as the pain buried down in her body. She fell the to ground, her hand focused on the sudden wound on her throat. Koregaia was standing in front of her, looking down at her with a smirk. His mouth was redder than usual, blood dripping from his lips. He sat down in front of her, helping her to clutch the wound.

" As long as you don't over do yourself you'll be just fine…I'm sorry Himori…I should've warned you about that. I didn't have enough time to in the end…"

He looked away from her, ashamed over his actions and a brother as shocked as ever.

" I thought that it was locked in!" He said. Kutshigi didn't understand anything about what happen, only that he saw two bite marks on Himori's throat and Koregaia sitting in front of her with a half worried look.

" I never meant to hurt you…but the thing inside me took the control for now…I'm okay…I just need a little rest, and so do you"

" I never thought you would…I'm just surprised that you…did that…after all…I didn't expect you to be a…v…vamp…" She tried her best to stay awake but her exhaustion took control over her, her body falling against Koregaia now unconscious.

Further up, on the third floor the others were having a big trouble in completing the trial. Around them were hordes of the beings they've faced before. Yoruka was focusing on the defense against the other students, while Zejuto and Nakatsu focused on trying to keep the enemies back.

" We'll have to finish this…" Zejuto's body started to cover in darkness, several black clouds appearing around him.

" I guess we don't have any choice…We'll end this!" Nakatsu's body turned into a lightning strike. flying through all of the clouds that Zejuto had created with his magic. The sparks engulfed into the clouds, creating thunderclouds. The clouds then slowly flew closer to each other, creating a large cloud filled with thunder.

" THUNDERSTORM!" They both screamed out, the large cloud spinning around in a circle, letting out thunder strikes everywhere. Spinning faster to make it look like the lightnings was shaping a large circle. The weird giggling was heard again, the cloud disappearing.

" Damn it…she keeps destroying our magic…without it we can't defeat her…what are we going to do!?" They didn't have to wait long before their back-up came however. Down from below, two voices was heard and a bright light emitting from the stairs close to them.

"…POWER OF THE SUN AND THE RAYS IT SHINE DOWN UPON US ARISE FROM THE GROUND…LET THE HEAT ENGULF THE VERY SOUL IN A SPHERE OF THE SUN"

Their voices were clear, filled with the magic power they were showing. The two voices kept casting the spell, some monsters backing away from the light which they've been hiding from before. Zejuto now actually saw what the creatures were. Their eyes were protected with a thick eye-fold, skin green like illness. Several fingers and toes were missing, wounds all over the body. The light pierced through the eye-folds, revealing the empty holes they had as eyes. Nothing. The students packed themselves together in fear, their bodies shaking. Chikoro looked around at the two trying to defend the barrier from above.

" I've had enough of this…KAMI WAVU!" A flaming circle surrounded his body, then expanded into a large wave of flames. The enemies it hit was burning, causing a chain reaction to the other enemies it hit. More than half of the room was now in a flaming circle, the others looking up at Chikoro whom caused it. As the flames disappeared along with almost every single enemy, small balls of light started gathering around the room. A single person came up from the stairs, Kojaro. When he stretched his hand forwards the barrier, a small extra barrier appeared as a roof for it, and the balls of light gathered up into one large ball of light. From the looks of it, it looked like a small sun, not helped by the thousand small spikes starting to grow out of it.

" READY? SOLAR…SWORDOO!" the spikes shot away, in all possible directions. Some hitting the barrier roof, the other spikes hitting the last enemies.

With the last enemies gone, the room shined up, the walls colored in the same kind of letters like below. Himori and Koregaia quickly got up the stairs, Kutshigi carrying Kishuni right behind them.

" Mina! The letters…there're certain letters glowing more brightly than others…find what they say!" They started the search, not really having to look long. As they got closer to the correct letters they would glow even brighter. Texts have told them that they only react to magicians, so some have wanted to be trained in the ways of magic. Soon all the letters were gathered. Koregaia started to look at the letters but soon gave up.

" I can't make anything out of it, I've never seen some of these letters…" He looked over at Nakatsu, whom walked over to Koregaia and looked at the letters as well.

" It's probably because they're scrambled…though this is what it says…Sabaku, dōkutsu. Umi ni honō. Kodai shīru, kako ni gēto. Yami wa nikushimi no kokoro ni saku. Tsūro o koete,-seki no yama…hmm…to put it simply it means…deserts, caves, deep oceans. Something about piles of rocks…hmm…I don't know what to think…what do you think? You think it's about the other trials?" He looked up at Koregaia. Koregaia only looking at the letters, not answering at first.

" What is it brother?" Kojaro had walked up to Koregaia and put a hand on his shoulder, still no response. Some had walked over to Himori, that've rested against the wall.

" It's nothing…it's just…he've missed in saying something about this…it's something about a-…" Even if he planned to say more, Nakatsu wouldn't let him. He'd quickly covered his mouth, whispering something to him.

"There's someone in this room who shouldn't hear about this…make sure it stays like that" Koregaia nodded, also noticing that he was slightly poking at Kutshigi.

´_ What does he even mean by doing that…Kutshigi…why him? What have this to do with this?_´

" You'll see what I mean later…" He continued, then walked against Himori. She was holding a hand at her throat, other being close to her as well.

" Himori are you okay?" He said when he reached up to her. She nodded, but the unsureness was having a stronger effect on her. He looked at her with a little concerned look, having seen through her lie.

" She said she've been bitten, but she won't let us see the wound…I'd like to help…since she helped me at the entrance…but I don't know what happen, and I can't use any healing power…"

" She only told you that she was bitten?…That's rather odd coming from you…" He looked at Himori before walking up to her and grabbing onto her hand, taking it away from the wound. His eyes widened at the mark of the wound, others having a similar look in their eyes.

" T…That's a…vampire bite…" She quickly noticed when he lost his guard and took her hand back to the wound.

" No! Stop covering it…it'll only make things worse!" He took her hand away again, this time inspecting the wound more closely.

" Bu-"

" You don't understand the consequences of that wound…" He slightly touched the wound, Himori directly struggling to get away.

" It hurts…doesn't it?" She didn't answer. But her eyes were flinching, lips trembling, at his bare touch.

" And the wound is already getting infected too. It's not safe to leave the wound like this…" She shock her head, getting away from him as fast as she could.

" No…d…don't touch it…I…I-…" Suddenly during her sentence, her mouth went quiet. Even though trying to speak, nothing came out. Koregaia had noticed her sudden reflections and had appeared behind Nakatsu.

" Kazetora, what's happening? Why is she like th-…your eyes…masaka…y-" Koregaia didn't let him continue talking. Instead he quietly whispered to him.

" Two things…first: Just call me Koregaia. Second: Not a word to anybody" Nakatsu knew what had happened, but now Koregaia was telling him not to tell anybody. His eyes told the others he didn't approve of what Koregaia told him, but if he didn't approve it then they weren't supposed to know about it. Koregaia looked at Nakatsu before walking closer to Himori, Himori trying to not over react.

" Himori it's okay…don't over do yourself, I told you to…just rest okay…we'll finish this off" As he said that, the floor started to glow before a tall stair slowly descended to the ground. Zejuto looked at the staircase, Kojaro right next to him.

" It seems like we're close to be done with this…how many have we lost this far?" Kojaro looked around and scanned the persons. Many had the glimpse of fear in their eyes, others not showing any emotions. He walked up to the one he thought was rather lonely among the group.

" Hey…are you okay?" The boy nodded yet his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

" I'm okay…tabun…" His voice was worried, and his eyes were telling about a horrible past.

" I think I know something you could do…" He looked up at Kojaro, not understanding what he meant.

" I'll explain once we get back…but you and I won't follow to trial two"

" Wait what do you mean? Not follow…is that possible?" His sudden changes couldn't help Kojaro from slightly laughing.

" See…not hard to change your humor…now it's just to put those feelings into action instead. Which season do you like" He wondered what it had with the subject to do but answered summer and winter.

" Good! You'll turn out to be pleased with yourself in the end…trust me on that! I'll make sure you do"

" Wait…are you going to…train in into using magic?" Kojaro told him to keep quiet and to wait until they'd exited the trial and the others had entered the second trial.

" Don't forget that you still have to pay attention to what they've done in the next trial, even if you're training" He nodded, happy about the news he'd just gotten.

" Hey…you're part of my group aren't you?" He nodded again, this time his smile turned upside down. In remembering what's going on his sudden cheery personality turned into one of fear, and the story of his past.

" You were in Japan that time…weren't you…that's why you feel so gloomy over the situation…I was there to…Koregaia and Himori were there as well…I can see on you that you were there…you haven't been yourself ever since we got into this pyramid…moskashte…were you the one that…was here last time?" He looked confused at Kojaro and thought on his question.

" I don't remember I've ever been here…was someone here the last time you and your brother were here?" Kojaro scratched his back-head before answering.

" Mah ne…we sensed that somebody was here…but we don't know who…and we've felt that same presence now again"

" I see…well, I'm sure that you will find out who it was sooner or later!" Kojaro agreed to him, before both were blinded by a bright light. A bright four-edged star appeared on the ground, starting to spin around. Before warping everybody back to the factory.

" I guess…we're back…" Koregaia looked over at the others, to see if they've all made it back. When noticing that they were here from what he saw, he told them what was to come.

" Mina! Listen…we may have cleared on trial. But we have to clear the remaining nine trials in order to complete this. We have to remain on our guard and proceed to the next!" A single voice echoed through their minds.

" Don't you think I know what you're trying to do!? I'm not going to give up that easily. This wasn't the only thing waiting for you all, you better be prepared!" The voice then faded, leaving some of the students having the glimpse of fright in their eyes.

" Nii-san…I have business to attend to…go ahead to the next trial without my group. We'll stay here" Koregaia wondered why Kojaro wanted to remain with his group, but he had the hunch that it wouldn't be in vain in leaving them behind. He wouldn't regret it if he tried to, and there would probably be no need to regret it either.

" Alright you can stay! I think I know what you're up to but don't do something that can put them in danger okay?" Kojaro nodded. If anything, then he would think the opposite than before. And from now on having more confident in his sibling, than ever before.

" Leave without us…why's that Kojaro-kun?"

" Yeah, why?" The question was from the boy he'd been talking to before. Yet he was trying to keep a slight smile.

" Just calm down…I'm going to do something with you all…it's something that you all will approve to make these trials go faster" The others except the boy he'd been talking to looked like question marks.

" Kojaro!" He looked over to his brother. " We're leaving. I hope that you can success with what you're going to do!" Koregaia said back to his brother, before his voice faded in a warp sound. Now with only Kojaro's group there, their training could fall in and be put to action.

" Focus on the element you like the most. I want you to see that element in front of you, on your hand. Only when you feel the element, will I be able to make it reality. All you have to do is focus on your element in your hand, and I'll do the rest" They didn't quite understand, other than that they understood that he was going to handle it.

" Start!" Every student closed their eyes, Kojaro starting to charge himself up with a yellow light.

"…I feel cold…all of a sudden…" the boy he'd been talking to before had been feeling cold. While others had been saying they've felt stingy, warm, gloomy, wet and so on. Some few, felt heavy. Some felt light. And as Kojaro opened his eyes again, a yellow light started to surround the students' hands before evolving into the element they've been feeling.

" W…What is this!?" Minaga's whole body was shining. Asakura's body was producing green wind. Miyago's hands were producing lightnings.

" Sugoooi~!" She said. She was the only one who was using lightning, and a powerful purple lightning too for that matters.

" Interesting…it would seem that most of you like the summer…fire…water…earth…lightning…light…even some who got ice and…darkness…I'd suggest if you'd turn to darkness once you've learned to control the magic more…or the power could consume you and turn you to the dark side of it's force"

" What?" The girl with the dark force around her looked at Kojaro with horrified eyes. " Turn me…bad!?" She took some steps backwards, noticing how one eye wasn't working as good as it should.

" Stop feeling the pain…the process will only work faster!" He rushed up to her, casting light against the dark force. " Come on…Kieroo!" He focused the light and blasted the darkness away from her. The girl falling forwards against him, unconscious.

" This is what's to be expected…I guess…"

**Koregaia: So Kojaro is training them in magic…  
****Yeah!  
****Koregaia: Hmm…  
****What?  
****Koregaia: Nothing, just thought it would be good for us to have mages. Anyway…*his hands starting to glow*  
****Oh…you'll be worse than Emil…  
****Koregaia: You made me hurt Himori…*eyes turning black*  
****Can't we talk about it?  
****Koregaia: No…freeze! *freezes me up in a compact ice block* Thanks for reading the chapter! I'll have a talk with this one about the content later on…taku…**


	9. Trial 2 - curses in the depths

**And without warning the start of chapter nine have appeared just a day later like I said.**

**Koregaia: So you actually kept your promise then.**

**Of course! Anyway go ahead and read and then you'll have to wait for a good several days. A break is coming up and I'm not going to be able to write during that so you'll have to wait for more than a week before the tenth chapter. Anyway, go ahead and read.**

**Koregaia: The gate to the next!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The gate to the next**

**Day: 1 (12:00-18:00)**

Three stairs leading down and a burning side was all that Koregaia managed to see through the thick darkness in the caves. Torches were lit around the place but only on few places, at the turns. His vision was getting worse by the second he was there. Sometimes it was to bright, and other moments he couldn't see his hand in front of him. The second trial, was filled with darkness.

" Well this is just brilliant…what'll we do to make it better?" Koregaia thought for a moment before answering Zejuto's question.

" We'll have to deal with it the way it is. There's nothing we can do as it stands right now…it's a trial so it's meant to be this way" Zejuto sighed at his obvious answer, but didn't bother about it in the end.

" Then lets make this the best of it…"

"…uh…" Kutshigi looked at Koregaia, noticing how depressed he seemed

" Koregaia what's the matter?" Koregaia only shock his head and ignored Kutshigi's question.

" If it's something that serious so he wouldn't answer then he's just fine…leave him alone Kutshigi" Chikoro looked a little worried himself, but he ignored it himself.

" Demo…you see how he acts"

" Enough!"

Zejuto and Nakatsu looked at Koregaia shocked, his word being harsh coming from him.

" K…Koregaia…-kun? D…Daijobu?" Koregaia looked at Himori, her face being the one most worried of them all.

" …Himori-chan…" She didn't know what to think. The whole thing that happened was scaring her, but Koregaia's memories of the places were even worse. She recognized this place, as well as he did.

*flashback*

" Koregaia…it's supposed to be here right?" Koregaia nodded and looked over at Himori. The cave they were in was covered in thick darkness, small torches on the walls. Several passages were blocked off, others leading to strange looking walls. On one passage there was many vines covering the stone, but it was still a dead-end. On the side of that stone there was a slight hole and a hard steel lever. Koregaia tried to move it but it wouldn't budge, Himori tried as well yet still no result.

" What's with this thing…what places have we even seen so far?" Koregaia counted it up to seven different places, now including this place.

" Koregaia…what are we supposed to do?" He looked at the stone wall before raising his shoulders.

" I got no idea…" He laid an arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little closer to himself.

" Koregaia…-kun…" She leaned her head against his chest, worried over her own health. " What'll we do if we can't get out…? Would we be able to survive…?…Or would we just rot away…" He let out a slight chuckle before looking at her ruby like eyes.

" Himori…don't talk like that…I'm positive we'll get out of here…I don't care who it is that'll get us out, but I know someone will…got that?"

She looked up at him, before hugging him tightly. He gently kissed her forehead as a response, hugging her back as well.

" Koregaia…" Her cheeks took a slight tone of sakura before not hesitating to kiss him.

" Hooooi! Where are you two!?" Her eyes widened at the the words she was hearing. Yet it continued to echo through the room.

" Dokonirukanaaa!?…Maybe they're not here after all…" The voice came from deeper into the maze. Mostly pointing it to have entered from another way than the two.

" Don't forget that they've said that they were here. But why they tired to find it on their own was rather stupid I agree on that"

" Koregaia are you…hearing this?" He nodded. Both of them got startled at first, like it would be a ghost of sort. But it came from two persons. Two whom had been searching for them. They started to try and find the two voices, even though they knew that the two persons whom had found out where they were was searching for them as well.

" Where do you think they are?" Himori looked at Koregaia whom had his eyes fixed at the different turns in the cave maze.

" They can't be far away…but the problem is…these walls are to thick for my eyes to see through. Either that or some sort of spell is cast on them"

" What! So…you can't find them…?" She started to get worried over what's happening. Two of their friends were searching for them, but couldn't find them. And they couldn't find them either.

" uuuuuuuuuuh…" Both of them froze stiff.

" What was that?" He asked her. She shock her head, thinking it was nothing. But it came again from behind them, this time louder than before. Koregaia quickly pulled out his sword, but only felt a cold feeling down his spine. He dropped his sword, the handle red from burning heat.

" What's going on?" She turned around again and the way in front of them were blocked off with a thick wall.

" What! Here as well…?…Now what do we do?"

" UuUuUuUuUuh…"

" Nani!?"

* * *

" Hey you two…we're going…" Himori nodded, still somewhat in her own thoughts.

" Koregaia…ikuso…" Koregaia kept his silent moment but nodded in the end, starting to head into the cave.

" What's with him?" Nakatsu looked at Himori. Thinking she'd know anything about it. But she didn't answer and walked in herself as well after Koregaia.

" Ikusoooo!" Nakatsu highly said, then rushing after Koregaia and Himori with the others behind him. However Koregaia and Himori both had stopped before the different turns in the cave.

" Listen everybody…we shouldn't take the same path. We don't know what's waiting so we should split up in three! Take on turn each" Zejuto nodded and waved towards the passage to the right.

" Okay, my group follow down the right path. Nakatsu you take the left. Koregaia, Himori. Be careful this time"

" I fully agree, so don't get yourselves locked up again" Koregaia starred at Kutshigi and Chikoro.

´How did the know about that…? Were they the ones that had found us?…But then…why not say anything about it…or was it on purpose?` Koregaia looked at the two before nodding.

" Ikuso mina! Be aware that there's a maze right below us. The only light we have is a few holes in the ground, considering we're below ground now.

The walls were empty, lit up on some places with weak glowing torches. Everything resembled how it had been the last time Himori and Koregaia had walked down here alone. However this time, the passage that was blocked off before. Was wide open, a fog spreading in a room nearby. Ahead of them was another blocked door, with what seemed to be the same kind of wall like in the first trial. The ancient inscriptions resembled how they looked in the first trial. A whispering voice was heard on the other side, making Himori and koregaia more worried than before. It was the voice that haunted them the last time, They tried to move the walls and look for ways to open it but nothing was found to make the situation better.

They looked confused at each other, thinking that the keystone must be somewhere else in the trial. He told Himori to hurry back to the entrance, to wait in for the others. Except when she was on her way, Nakatsu was standing across the corner. Holding something under his arm. What he was holding was a slab stone. Smaller than normal slab stones and a strange inscription in it. The inscriptions had matching images as in the wall blocking their path. He wondered a little before asking if he could take the stone for a short while. Chikoro complained about something in the ground close to the wall. What he was complaining over was two marks off a texts buried down in the ground.

" What the…Nakatsu…place the stone in one of those holes…and place it correctly…by the way…where's Zejuto?" Nakatsu walked up to the two holes in the ground and inspected them. mumbling something about 'Zejuto took another path, and probably would be back soon'.

" Okay good…anyway there's something that've been bothering me…it's about these ruins" Koregaia looked around at the ones whom had arrived at the place, his face going more and more pale.

" I've been here before, and…there was something in-human here as well then…but I haven't even sensed it…but I think I know why now…there's somebody else in here, other than us" Nakatsu looked with a serious glare at him. Koregaia was often head-on, so if he was correct now as well then they all were in trouble.

" Lets just be cautious when being this deep down…if what Koregaia said is true, then there's probably some sort of enemy on the other side of this door…!…" Nakatsu suddenly stopped talking and looked back at the door. Then asked Kutshigi to go and investigate a little more to get him out of here.

" I can go and investigate what he's up to now, you Kutshigi stay on guard here after they've entered the next room" Kutshigi nodded. Nakatsu was concerned over Chikoro's sudden choice but agreed to it in the end. Of course as he agreed, Chikoro was already gone.

* * *

The building was still uncleaned since last time, making it a little harder to focus what was going on. Several voices and mumbling was heard outside the room, ghosts after all being the guardians.

" Chikoro…come out here…" He did as he was told and walked outside the room to the balcony and looked down. What he saw was a figure completely made out of flames. Yellow flames, two deep blue glowing eyes.

" Did you get the flame?" The person in front of him made a maniacally laugh and just looked at Chikoro standing in front of him. What Chikoro asked him was far to obvious after just seeing the new him. However the flames vanished and instead gathered up to eight different colors.

" Watashi no mahō wa, kono chikyū-jō kara kiete wa naranai!" His eyes were filled with hatred. The eight elements burning in flames around him.

" I'll destroy him… Kaze. Hikari. Yami. Chikyū. Raitoningu. Mizu. Kasai. Kōri" Chikoro didn't know what to think and returned inside. The one standing behind him only inspected his very moves before fading away in a thick fog.

" Looks like things've gone even worse. The eight elements, only one person was capable of using it…you know what I mean don't you?" A small chuckling was heard from the shadows in the room.

" He've been a fool to not notice me even the slightest…however I can't stay any longer, neither can you…take the book and disappear…you have to get away now, since he'll know who you are and where your real self is" Chikoro knew that getting out from there would be hard. All he had to do was to be clever and not get caught by the guarding souls that protects the book. And then escape

" Easier said than done…even though my true self in this moment is taking away the seals for the door to the realm of the skies, and by doing so lowering the guardians for the book…they won't make it in time so I have to take it now, but there's no time to get caught" The person in the shadows chuckled again and just looked at Chikoro's emotionless expression.

" So you think that a clone can't risk being caught…even if it risks the presence of the real thing, you're still in no such form to be caught…get away if they notice you, before they see your face and can find you…" Chikoro nodded, saying 'jokai' then disappearing. The man with the now eight elementals in his possession appeared right in front of the one in the shadows, without noticing him.

´Looks like I still have the luck on my side…if only that was how it will be for them when they find out…that'll have to wait until they actually start to realize what's going on…´

" Who's there!?" Without hesitation the one in the shadows disappeared.

" Interesting…somebody who think they can fool me by standing in the shadows…and two more persons trying to join that group of theirs…I'll have to see what happens as they get further…they will regret ever getting in my wa-…hmm? What now…" The room was flashing in a red color, meaning something wasn't correct in the building. Several visions of the different rooms in the building flashed up, showing a person standing in front of a pedestal in one of the vision.

" That hair…kono baka!"

* * *

" Zejuto…took you long enough…what happen?" Zejuto only held up the stone and complained about the pitfall with a gravity problem to get to the stone. The cave itself only having been a straight tunnel before the sudden turn and a deep fall in front of them. As far as they could see there wasn't even a bottom on the pitfall, only a deep fall and a stone platform dug into the wall on the other side.

" What the!?" Koregaia suddenly said when the stone Zejuto was holding started to glow, along with the place where there wasn't a stone tablet already placed. Koregaia instructed Zejuto to place the stone in the fitting position in the ground, and then walked back from the others. Nakatsu noticed his sudden reaction and walked up to him, only to have Koregaia turn around and walk away even faster.

" What the…Koregaia-kun mateyo!" Nakatsu hurried after so much that he fused himself with lightning and shot himself to in front of Koregaia.

" Where are you going?" Koregaia looked away from Nakatsu and didn't reply to him. Nakatsu's face turned into one of a little more frustration, now pushing him against the wall.

" Koregaia answer me! Why are you getting away like that…? We have to act, you know that! Why!?" Koregaia still didn't move a single muscle. He just slightly looked at Nakatsu with a cold glare, eyes turquoise as ice.

" Even if you care about what happen in the past…Why!? Why would you do that!? You're returning back with me, and that's that got that!?" Nakatsu started pulling in Koregaia but his hand sunk right through him.

´´_He've been influenced by the demon lurking in these caves…find it and kill it…if you don't, Koregaia will try to kill himself…_´´ Nakatsu only looked at Koregaia in horror and thought of the words that the voice told him about.

" Mina!" He heard from further back in the cave where the others were. Nakatsu quickly put a spell on Koregaia and started walking back forwards the others, Koregaia unconsciously following him behind him.

" What's with Koregaia?" Kutshigi at once mentioned when they got to the gate. Nakatsu explained the message he'd gotten and about Koregaia's condition.

" Well it seems like a battle is going on right inside there, you better hurry" Nakatsu nodded, and told him to keep check on Koregaia. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard behind them, followed by a mumbling of some sort.

* * *

**Koregaia: The name was really fitting…**

**Yep…"Trial 2 - curses in the depths"…wait…how can you talk if you were paralyzed by a curse…**

**Koregaia: I guess, I can do what I want in the A/N…weird…**

**Ah well…the chapter is done so now what?**

**Gotta get ready for thursday-sunday…that is, when I get home…**

**Koregaia: Seriously…**

**Thanks for reading and just wait for the next chapter!**

**Koregaia: Yeah…see you…then…*hands starts to glow, looking at me***

**Huh? ! *gulps***

**Koregaia: We're not done yet…**


	10. Trial 2 - Demon palace

**After a long wait that I'm sure you wanted to see. This is the 10th chapter of Sedai Toresu (Generation traces) I finished writing this today and now you'll be able to read it as well.**

**Koregaia: Chapter ten. Also the appearance of three Vocaloids. Begin!**

* * *

" What was that!?" He quickly looked behind himself at the direction of the mumbling and groaning voice. Soon the voice started to become louder, telling them that the voice was coming closer.

" You two get inside, I'll handle this…" Nakatsu only looked at him with a stunned expression and stayed at the spot while the mumbling voice grew stronger.

" Go!" Nakatsu nodded and rushed into the room.

The battle had broken out fully out. Over all there were many covering themselves in the corners of the room, others however. Were fighting their hearts out. But they seemed like many more with magic than ever before, then he noticed Kojaro and his eyes snapped open.

" Kojaro!" Kojaro quickly looked his way and smiled.

" Minaga!" The voice came from her older sister, Asakura, that was surrounded by powerful gusts. Minaga, hurried over to her with glowing hands and charged up energy against her.

" Fusion! Rays of the sun gather in the wind of the sky! Shining tornado!" Nakatsu starred completely clueless when the ball of light merged into the powerful wind and shot right against the enemy. Nakatsu first now actually looked at the enemy and didn't believe his eyes. A large shadowed bull with a tall spear. The spear was emitting harsh water, and the eyes were glowing red. It was a shadow creation.

" Gates of chaos open wide for the raging sky! O vile torrent approach from the sky with a mighty power…Triple bolt!" Several lightning sparks hit down on Nakatsu, breaking through the glass at the top of the room.

As quick as the sparks came they vanished, and then shot down three large bolts at the enemy. With the collision from the shining tornado it became a tremendous impact on the enemy, the light tornado merging with the lightning.

" We'll keep him checkmated! Finish him off meanwhile!" Minaga and Asakura had already agreed to him and was keeping the tornado up. Nakatsu focusing the lightning in it.

" Alright…" Zejuto was already focusing up powerful darkness, Himori powering up extremely faint light behind him.

" A stream of silence…ashes in the air…a evening star…lighting the day. An endless sunshine burning your life away!" Koregaia, whom had only been leaning against a wall wasn't moving the slightest. Nakatsu and the others were all worried over him, because of his expression. The empty expression that showed no sign of life within him, yet they believed that he could be saved. Nakatsu had quickly explained the situation to Kutshigi, but the rest were clueless on the matter.

" Let the sun be the light to guide through shadows, and vanquish the very burning soul. As the clock strikes twelve the sun shall stand high and be the stars!" Himori's voice was horrified. Worried over the outcome, yet sure of the prize she'd made to get it right.

" Twilight Melody! Eclipse!" They both shouted, the room turning pitch black before an orange shine broke through thick clouds.

" In the dim fog, let the sun turn into rays of flames! Vanquish the water in the horizon and scatter its form!" The whole room started to shake, the orange flame-like shine getting stronger and stronger.

" Form a ray of light and explode into the form of a hundred more! Let a blast in a cross be the guidance and engulf the spirit within our enemy…ready? GRANDO. CHARIOTO!"

* * *

" Is there something we can do?" The man standing behind him was a bit taller, yet had a serious tone in his voice. Obviously he was the master over them, but the one behind him didn't take his words lightly.

" Do not proceed just yet. There's something else I want your group to do first" He looked interested at the one behind him. His power over him was great, and a no wasn't in question when in front of him and demanded to do something.

" Your friends got us in a great deal of trouble…it's about time that they repay that favor, don't you think so as well…Chikoro?" He looked at Chikoro's unconscious body tied up in a chair in front of him. " That's right…you can't talk right now can you? You! Get the leader of each group and leave their group hanging you got that!? I have something planned for your group to do…starting with the café that opened recently in town. Destroy it! leave the workers there. So 1# get the Kazetora brothers and those filth for cousins. 2# Destroy the café with their help, and leave all survivors. 3#…In town, there's a facility…in that facility there's words that the famous Vocaloids have their home…get the two girls, leave all adults alone…be unseen"

" Understood…Kedo…Killia…Morinara…we're heading out" Three persons stepped out from the shadows. Kedo gave him a serious look, while Killia gave him a laid back look. Morinara only looked down on the floor, saying nothing to him.

" Finally, a job worthy for my profession. Lets do this!" Kedo looked at him with a disrespectful glare.

" Don't take this lightly. It won't be that easy you buffoon!"

" Enough!" They both silenced at once and looked down on the floor, ashamed.

" I'm sorry… Teichō…" They both quietly said before silencing completely.

" What a drag…" He said. Looking at the four in front of him. " Just don't screw this up…observe the two girls, and then take them when you find suitable…scar them. And teach those four that they shouldn't mess with me and my work!" The leader of the group looked at him with a wondering look, but threw the question in his head away to not disturb him more.

" Take the girls to the factory…do whatever you want to them, just hurt them mentally to have the brothers feel miserable against them…oh wait…skip number one…" He quietly continues to monitor their moves in the room and learns how they fight and how many mages Kojaro raised. With the monster defeated, the room have turned black.

" They'll be here in some few seconds…await them then do what you should do…but don't dawdle around here anymore…go!" With the words, he vanished.

" Alright…lets get them away from here before they see where they are…when they arrive, act like you're on their side…I want your report on the situation as you get to the factory you got that? Make sure that they handle the café, then bring the girls to the factory…also, we'll be acting like normal criminals without magic to start with…so here!"

" Kedo-kun! You'll handle the guns right!?"

" Urusee!"

" Oh! Oh! Give me the knives!" Killia didn't pay attention to Kedo's harsh word and continued his endless babbling.

" I swear…if you want to fit in this group then act professional…we'll tell them your names…my name remains hidden…understood…?…! What the?" A white covering light blinded the four. and four others were standing in front of them, Kedo quickly taking away Chikoro from the place.

" Urgh…where…are we? ! Koregaia are you okay?" Kojaro looked over at his brother, without noticing the four standing in front of him.

" Yeah, I'm okay…thanks for helping me out back there…"

" Helping you out with what?"

" Long story short Kojaro-san…daremono?!" Nakatsu looked up at the four in front of them. Zejuto almost being knocked out from overusing his powers and Koregaia exhausted from being manipulated.

" Heh…"

´ _Since the dawn of time I've waited for the right person to awake me. Yet in the time of eclipse I'm threatened by a dream. A dream from a rumor only storied by the past…and if the dream were to escape my eyes…I would have to open the gates of the trials again and spread the chaos across the planet…nothing else matters, and nothing else ever will matter to me. All that matters is that I'll be awakened by the ancient power, the rainbow energy…the energy that thickens inside your heart_´

" Sorry if you were expecting something different…we need your help you see…with matters in town" Koregaia's eyes widened at the words and his voice. Nakatsu didn't understand what the man was saying, or why the others behind him were any different from him. They seemed, controlled.

" What do you mean? I thought we couldn't get back to town as long as we weren't allowed…at least that's what I remember." Killia laughed at that comment.

" Hoi! Killia-…" Kedo was glaring at him, almost an instant away from hitting him.

" You two…calm down and explain the situation to them" Killia nodded and started to explain activities in a new café in town. Their job was to fool the four leaders in front of them. If they used full power against them they still wouldn't be able to defeat them, hurt them maybe but not defeat without dying. A life isn't worthy for somebody who'll be unconscious, at least not at the worthy of their own.

" The café…is…doing that…? The horror that they've caused…it's impossible…" Koregaia was sitting in the corner of the room, shuddering over the news.

" Without to much suspicion…destroy the café…" Nakatsu starred at the ones in front of him. His words being to harsh to be put in action.

" Destroy…the café…and what about the waiters and waitresses?"

" Leave them be…but make sure they can't put the café in action again…" Koregaia got more worried by the more they said. But if it was for the good of the people then he would do it.

" I guess…we don't have any choice…lets just make sure to stay out of trouble…lets make it quick and then get out from there!…But…where should we go afterwards?…"

" Heh…that's easy…to the north of town there's an old factory that we used to hide ourselves in…we've…had to do things like this before, but we needed your help to find out more about a facility close to the café…Crypton…" Zejuto looked at them with a concerned look. He didn't like it, but he was starting to believe they've been tricked.

" I don't like this guys…" He said. He've never been much for a talker but he was serious about this one.

" it's understandable that you don't like it…but it's something that we want you to do…meet us in the factory afterwards…we'll be there for a short while after you've told us until it's time. But I'm warning you…we don't want any trouble, so be careful…" The leader of the group stretched his hand against Koregaia and helped him up.

" We'll be waiting for you…colleague…" After that, they disappeared again.

" Are you sure it's okay to have them do that?"

" We were told to let them after all…we don't have any choice…"

" That's right! Idiot!"

* * *

The place they arrived at was a little park, much smaller than the one they used to get inside the base. Voices were heard from a nearby tall facility, with a glass panel on the outside. The facility wasn't surrounded by any walls, and would be far to easy to infiltrate but the sound of many footsteps were heard. And in what seemed to be the lobby, the view of somebody with long teal hair put up in twin tails was seen. Next to her was a blonde girl with a white ribbon on her head. Their clothing was special, as if they were normal for that facility, yet no other facility would have this costume for the workers. The teal haired girl seemed to be apologizing, then exited the facility.

" Koregaia…" Nakatsu whispered.

" Yeah I know…she might be heading forwards the café…this isn't good, she doesn't seem like the bad kind of people at all…the opposite more likely" He whispered back. The workers at the café would pay a horrible price if they were there. Most likely she's part-time working there, so not getting hurt for her is a low chance. They don't want any trouble, but have no choice if they want to get rid of the café.

" It's such a shame to have to do this…right Zejuto?…Zejuto? ! Kowai!" Zejuto was furious at their work. He knew that something wasn't right, but the others wouldn't believe him so easily. He had to get it through to them in the end.

" Lets just do this before any of us have any second thoughts" Koregaia said and then vanished along with the others.

At first sight over the café it seemed far to normal for being what they were told, but if it was the case then it was probably nothing but a cover.

" Lets do this!" His whole body turned into sparking flames. Koregaia started glowing along with his brother, and Zejuto wasn't doing anything. Except his eyes had turned black again, and his hair was dim white.

" I'll have to ask you what your problem is afterwards, don't I?" Zejuto looked away from his cousin and didn't say a word. Instead he quick-stepped into the café and closed all the windows with shadows.

" If that's how you want it, then so be it!" Nakatsu hurried after and sparked all the clouds, mostly aiming at the others then the scared teal haired girl. When the clouds disappeared, all the workers were on the floor in pain. The teal haired girl was pressed against a wall, terrified.

" Don't worry about it…just please, get out of here with us…we didn't know you'd be working here as well. We were told that the café was working on bad things, so we came here to stop it…sorry for mixing you up in all this" The girl shock her head with closed eyes before opening them again. She must've thought she was dreaming because now she was slowly backing away from Nakatsu, and persuading her wouldn't be a solution.

" Sorry for having this happen to you…we only did what we were told…but I believe we've been tricked" The eyes turned to Zejuto, even Koregaia and Kojaro stopping with what seemed to be a spell.

" Zejuto what do you mean…?"

" It didn't bother me that much in the beginning…but something wasn't supposed to happen here, and I believe that we caused that to happen…by obeying those four" Koregaia looked down on the floor, eyes black as night. Kojaro was thinking similar to Koregaia, when also being worried over him and his eyes.

" S…s-so you…you didn't have any choice but to…but to do this?" They all nodded and looked at each other.

" It seems that way…we have an idea, and we want you to work with it for a while…got it?" She looked at the four, passing her eyes from one to the other.

" Um…what do you mean?" She looked at Zejuto and noticed he was holding in something. She didn't like the determined look he was giving her, and the others were scared of that truth.

" Close your eyes…" Was all he said. She didn't know what to think. She got nervous, her lips trembling yet her eyes closed. A sudden stroke of pain rushed through her body before collapsing to the ground.

" Zejuto…be careful, don't hurt her to much…got it?" Zejuto looked at the girl and sighed.

" She got involved in this…we'll make sure she doesn't get mixed with the explosion…"

" Alright!" Was Koregaia's answer before he and Kojaro started to charge up the energy from where they ended last time.

" Get her out of here, now!"

" Sora no majikku wa, watashitachi no tenohira ni atsumaru. Eria o hanarete yaku to hikari de sore o furasshu suru. JETTOSUTORIMU!" (Magic of the sky gather in our palm . . .)

" Imada!" Nakatsu yelled at Zejuto that warped the girl away then disappeared himself.

" Enjō, ten no Kyojin no ikari no konran de hyōmen kara kieru. Kin-mon kara no apurōchi to watashitachi no naka no yokubō o uchi makasu! Yūgō... MUGEN NO HIKARI!" (Burst into flames, vanish from the surface in the turmoil of the heavens giant rage. Approach from the gates of gold and vanquish the desire within us! Fusion…endless light.) A white yellow stripped ball started appearing as the two of them bond their hands together.

" Ready? FLASHED DESTRUCTION!" The ball got a little bigger before releasing itself from their hands and shot forwards the other end of the room. They both vanished right before the impact.

In a smaller area inside the park swallowed up by bushes and trees, Zejuto and Nakatsu appeared with the girl. They didn't wait long until the trees started to shake a lot, and a stream of light swallowed up the entire park. Blinding them all.

" U…urgh…w…what time is i-…! Ah!" The girl had come to and the light flashed her. When the light disappeared, smoke was spreading up in the sky from the café.

" I see that…everything worked out like it was going to…what's your name?" He walked up to the girl and looked at her.

" Isn't that obvious Koregaia-san?…you're…Hatsune Miku, aren't you?" The girl nodded. The glint of sorrow was in her eyes, along with the fear she had after the sudden shock.

" Lets head to the factory guys…friends of yours will probably be here soon…we've heard of the accident that happen here recently and that you were planning on meeting one of your friends outside the area…just stay here and I'm sure they'll find you…we have to go, I'm sorry for this to happen" Nakatsu didn't spend another second there. He vanished in a bolt Zejuto melted down to the ground, and the Kazetora brothers vanished in a light.

" Urgh…who were they?…Why did they save me?…And how could the know who I was meeting?" Miku looked down on the ground. The new wound on her arm hurting her from the pain. Two voices were heard coming closer, screaming her name.

" Miku!"

" Miku-oneechan! Doko?!" The two voices came from two blonde haired persons. One a boy, the other on a girl.

" Miku…Miku! Hoi! Daijoubu…?"

* * *

**Before anybody questions me…this is only the start. I couldn't PM the answer to the two reviewers but their answer showed up here. This story does have a connection with Vocaloid and that's final. If it's a little long well…I don't care, I only think that's good. Trial II is done and Trial III is incoming. However that'll probably be in chapter thirteen rather than next chapter 'cause now on there's going to be much of Vocaloid. Starting with next chapter, see you then!**

**Koregaia:…Talk about stealing the conversation…**


	11. Demons lair

**Chapter 11 is up and about! I noticed that some didn't understand what Rin and Len had to do with it. And well I have two reasons for publishing the story as a Rin/Len story. Mostly because This is a completely own made story with Vocaloid involved at some points. And I couldn't choose my own characters so I had to use Vocaloids, ending up with using Rin and Len. Also, Rin and Len are the two Vocaloids who have the most important role in the story other than Koregaia, the main protagonist.**

**Koregaia: Looooong sum up…**

**Hey don't blame me!**

**Disclaimer time: I don't own anything. Vocaloids are mentioned in a big part of the story so I have to put this up now and from now one for all 182 chapters I will do this. Yes you heard right. 182 disclaimers, and 91 chapters doubled in the size. 8 pages in every chapter. around 5k in every chapter as words.**

**Koregaia:…Okay…he snapped out of it…I'll calm him down while you guys read.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Key group of hell**

**Day: 2**

" Where is he!?" Koregaia was mad. They'd been tricked at why they were here, and the don't even know why they are here now. They should've just left for the trials after leaving Miku in the park, but they had no other choice but to go here in order to find out.

" Where's who?" Killia said completely clueless. Though when noticing Koregaia's frustrated expression he quickly stood up. A sudden click of something was heard behind him, before cold metal touched Koregaia's back head.

" Get down, on your knees…now" He gulped at the sudden reaction that Kedo had taken, obeying what he said.

" Deep down you're only human…now you three, do what he did…and make it fast!" Nakatsu almost jumped back as Kedo took out the second gun. Killia standing there, grinning over his reaction.

" Think carefully of what you did…don't do something stupid now while we're gone…and for god sake for your own best, stay here…you don't know what'll happen if you leave…" The four of them were startled by their moves. Their timing, and worst of all the solid grip they had. The determination. They're used to it, that kind of profession. One of them are young, yet the others were above being adults.

" …Yeah, ri-ght…" Kedo had moved to in front of them, still focused on firing the gun if needed. However, Koregaia slowly stood up.

" Hehehe…you're wrong on one point…Oretachi no…ninjou te…hino…demo…oretachi no kowaidenai!" (We're…human…that's right…but…we're not afraid!) Kedo quickly focused his gun when Koregaia walked over to him. He fired. A bullet striking Koregaia in his foot, forcing his balance to waver.

" I said get down! What do you think you're doing!? Why aren't you listeni-"

" What's with the scared voice…?" Koregaia stood up again, this time with great determine. " you're nothing against me…against my friends…you're nothing to me, that's why you're scared…because you already know that!" In an instant he was in front of Kedo, whom hands were shaking. The grip he had was to hard, because of the fright. He knew that going against them, to try to keep them on place…was a plan beyond succession. Koregaia quickly took a grip at his hands wrists and turned him around, making him drop the guns.

" You're all so annoying…" Morinara finally spoke up, letting her voice spread through the hall. " I'm trying to focus…why…do you…have to interfere!" She vanished, then stood behind Koregaia with a painful look in her eyes. Almost like a look in horror, in fright.

" Morinara…-san…" She looked over at Killia, before looking at Koregaia again. Her eyes got filled with horror, with pain.

" Onegai…taskena…o-onegai…" She forced his grip away from Kedo, hugging him from behind.

"…Morinara-san…why…why do you beg for their help…why!? Why would you tell them the truth? We've sworn to not tell anybody…after what we've done, we have to follow that! Why!? Even if it is to save ourselves…Why would you do that!?"

" Killia! Stop…" Kedo strictly said.

" Demo-"

" It's true that what we've done is horrible, and we have to follow him in order to stay safe…but…I believe we'll get caught no matter what we do next…" Koregaia studied through what he was saying. In his eyes, they were being used as tools, just as Himself and the other three.

" What is it you have to do in order to pleasure him?" Kedo looked down on the ground, Killia doing the same. The grip around him lightened up into a mere attachment instead, making it easy for him to get away from her.

" To kidnap two Vocaloids…and scar them…"

" What…What did you say!? You…You what!?" Koregaia was close enough to hit him, but was stopped.

" Koregaia…think it through…"

" Guys! The television!"

" REPORTS OF A DISAPPEARING ARE HEARD OUT THROUGH THE CITY IN WHAT SEEMS TO BE A KIDNAPPING BY A SINGLE PERSON. OUR LOCALS HAVE SEEN HIM HEADING EAST TOWARDS THE CRYPTON FACILITY IN WHAT WE'VE HEARD IS HIS SEARCH FOR TWO OF THE VOCALOIDS-RECENT REPORTS ALSO STATES THAT HE'S GOING ALONE, NOBODY'S WAITING FOR HIM OUTSIDE CRYPTON. AS THE PERIMETER IS SEALED OFF. WHAT ARE THE UPDATES ON THE SITUATION?"

" HE'S APPEARANCE IS OUTSTANDING, AS IT SEEMS LIKE HE'S STANDING ON THE ROOF OPPOSITE TO CRYPTON AT THIS MOMENT. BEHIND ME I HAVE SEVERAL COPS LOOKING HIS WAY AND IT SEEMS LIKE HE'S TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHING"

" Citizens of Vocatown…you're all warned for what's about to come…I will give everything to get at the two Vocaloids inside that building…nothing will stand in my way…get…them…"

" Huh? Where are they!?" Koregaia looked around. The three who were there now gone. " Find them! Do not let them take Rin and Miku away…"

" Got it!"

* * *

" Hello there…Rin-chan…" The daggers in his hands gave off a faint light in them. Kedo standing right behind him with his guns in hand.

" Who are you…?"

" You don't need to ask that…" He said then hurried over to her. hitting her down to the ground with the handle.

" Rin!" Her brother yelled, hurrying to the one that attacked Rin and took hold of the handles for the knives.

" I wouldn't do that, if I were you…take the other one first instead, I handle these two…" Kedo's left-handed gun was aimed at Len, and the right-handed at Rin.

" You got it!" Killia quickly said and hurried off. " Oh by the way…one day you'll understand why we're doing this…" He said then left the room. Kedo smirked and looked over at Rin with a maniacal smile.

" Don't touch her…"

" Shut up boy! Nobody's asking you…now then, how should we take care of you…what's your name now again…L…L…Le…I have it on my tongue…Len, was it?" The boy only looked at Kedo with frustrated expression.

" I don't bother answering that question…you won't hurt Rin…I won't let you!" Kedo first only chuckled, and then laughed.

" Sorry boy…but I have no choice…" Was what he said before firing a shoot into Len's knee. The impact made him fall to his knees in pain, and it wasn't helped by his bleeding knee slamming into the ground.

" How does it feel, being in this position…?" He held a gun against Len's fore-head, dragging out the silence between them before a tear showed itself in Len's eye.

" Do what you have to…just don't hurt her…please…"

" I have a job to do…and I can't change that, sorry…" He fired, but nothing shot out from the gun. Slowly he started laughing louder and louder, thinking that Len's speechless expression being hilarious.

" You actually thought I'd kill you? If I did I would be breaking the rules I've been given…I never break the rules I'm given, so be lucky…for now…but if you get in my way again I won't hesitate to kill you!" The pain was outrageous, piercing through his entire body more and more. The feeling was deepening, sinking down inside him.

" I said…don't hurt…Rin…" Kedo looked at Len with a serious look, then closed the space between them.

" What will you do to stop me? Can you really hold me back so good? Is that what you think?…You don't know anything about me, so don't make to hasty conclusions boy…" He knocked Len to the side and stood up, slightly looking his way before walking up to Rin.

" Argh…ite-…Huh? You…! Len! You did this…what do you want from me!?" Kedo only looked at her with a smirk printed on his face. Killia slowly entering the room again, leaning back against the wall.

" Come on Kedo…leave her be…phase #1 is a success…wait until phase #1 take 2 starts…lets go" He almost flashed to his colleague, a black smoke slowly spreading across the entire room.

" When we have the chance of meeting again…Kagamine Rin" The voice faded, along with the smoke. The two persons in front of them were gone, but a faint scream was heard from outside Crypton.

" Len!" She hurried over to Len, checking if he was still alive before shaking him awake.

" Take this as your first warning! Don't get in my way…'cause I will not fall…go ahead, filth! Shoot me all you want, but I will not fail!" Rin hurried over to the window and opened it, her eyes believing in the lie in front of her. As well as her body. The ones in the room were up on the roof, together with a hooded man. The man was carrying on the one she've called her bigger sister, her oneechan. The man was carrying a girl with long twin tails, hair teal. The one important to Crypton since long before. Miku.

" Len come and see this!" She yelled, Len slowly standing up again. The pain in his knee was aching, but for this it was worth it.

" W…What is it?" He stumbled up to the window, his words almost being a mumble. When he noticed her eyesight, his own eyes widened in horror.

" M…Miku…" Beneath the shadows covering most of his face on the hooded man, a smirk was seen. A small glint of deductive eyes visioned right under the thin vail of shadow.

Around the entire country, the news were spreading of the updates on the attack at Crypton and the abduction of Hatsune Miku. The country, is in chaos.

" IT IS NOT CLEAR WITHER OR NOT THE ANONYMOUS KIDNAPPER IS GOING TO HURT THE VOCALOID STAR OR NOT, BUT EARLIER REPORTS ARE DRAWN BACK AT THE VISION THAT NOW IS SEEN RIGHT ABOVE .MEDIA. THE THREE COMPANIONS NEXT TO HIM ARE NOT AFRAID TO SHOW THEIR IDENTITY AS IT SEEMS. NEW REPORTS ALSO STATES THAT A FOREIGN VEHICLE IS HEADING TOWARDS CRYPTON AT THIS MOMENT, IN HIGH SPEED"

" THE THREAT OF A KIDNAPPING OF A POP-STAR AT CRYPTON MEDIA IN VOCALOID TOWN IS SETTLED AS A FAILURE IN STOPPING IT. THE FIRST SOLO MAN KIDNAPPING OF THE TWO VOCALOIDS KAGAMINE RIN AND HATSUNE MIKU IS NOW SET TO WHAT SEEMS TO BE A PLOT AGAINST THE TOWN. WITH ONE OF THE VOCALOIDS SOON TO BE GONE AND A SEARCH TEAM IS TO BE SET OUT, THE POLICE HAVE DEMANDED THE LOCALS TO STAY OUT FROM THE CRYPTON FACILITY AS THEY TRY TO SEE IF KAGAMINE RIN FOR THE MOMENT IS OKAY. AS THE ENEMY DIDN'T GET TO HER AT FIRST, THE THOUGHT THAT THE ENEMY WILL STRIKE AGAIN IS ALREADY AT FULL PROGRESS"

" REPORTS OF LETTERS IN THE SKY SHAPING IN THE RAYS THAT THE SUN IS GIVING US, IS SOMETHING THEY EYE DON'T SEE OFTEN. SLOWLY SLOWLY THE LETTERS ARE FORMING INTO SENTENCES, AND IT IS NOW CLEAR THAT THE KIDNAPPERS HAVE DISAPPEARED WITH THE VICTIM. 'AT THE END OF THE PATH THE SOUL OF HAVEN WORSHIPERS SHALL BE TORMENTED IN HELL'…THAT IS CLEARLY WHAT THE WORDS ARE FORMING"

Len backed away from the lit T.V screen, leaning against the wall and falling down to his knees again. Rin stood frozen at the spot as the news reporter kept bringing up more events from the kidnapping of her close friend. The whole scenario wasn't a dream, no matter how much she'd wanted it to be one. Now more than ever before, would dreams be good to have, even when it's about a kidnapping like this.

" Rin! Thank god you're okay…" Without even hesitating to knock, Kaito had stormed into the room. Behind him was a person a bit taller than him, with teal short hair and matching eyes.

" !…Mikuo…What are you doing here?" Len looked at him with a half worried expression and let his thoughts spread around him.

" He's here because of what happen…he's saying that it's not the first kidnapping that those guys've done…you Len should remember the voice of their leader…don't you?" Rin looked puzzled at the three, and then snapped.

" Wait! Is this about when Neru was-" Kaito nodded.

" So then the one responsible for it…is it…the same person?"

" It may very well be that way…"

Flashback*

" You! Let her go!" Len put himself in a battle position. To get away from this guy he had to actually hurt him, in order to save Neru from him. Of course he knew it was stupid for Rin to come with him, but he wouldn't have any other choice. She forced him to let her come with him after all.

" Huh? Oh, so you came…are you going to act as the shining knight in armor for her? HAHAHAHAHA! Geez…this is going to be hilarious…" He put himself in battle position and waited for Len's attack. Len rushed against him, unaware that he'd run into a trap.

" Got you…" The man had taken a steady grip at Len's arm and stretched it. Also holding something in his hand pointed against Len's neck.

" ! Len-!" Without even noticing, Rin had been knocked back where she was. Now pressed against the wall with a floating shadow in front of her.

" Don't touch her!" The man laughed and looked at him.

" Not if you do what I tell you to do…now…use it against her…that'll make you both suffer enough, don't you think?" The man stretched a knife with the handle first against Len and looked at Rin.

End of flashback*

* * *

**Okay so. Obviously this is the start of a serious messy situation. Twelfth chapter up soon as well. Working on the last words in the chapter right now.**

**Koregaia: Brilliant…two Vocaloids about to get kidnapped…you writing about it!**

**Hey calm down! I wasn't the only one who created this scenario…even though it kinda was…**

**Koregaia: See…*glares at me***

***gulp* See you…next time…probably…**


End file.
